


【庆龙】《风决定了蒲公英的方向》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	1. Chapter 1

當龍一在庫斯科小旅館裡的雙層床上因為高原反應頭痛欲裂時，慶太在阿爾勒透過旅店窗戶看著遠處成片的向日葵。

那時庫斯科古城陰雨綿綿，小旅店裡半乾的地上和臥鋪上站著躺著世界各地奇奇怪怪的人，所有的人都目無他人地在做自己的事情，嘈雜而混沌。

龍一是爬著下雙層臥鋪的，在去廁所的路上踩著了一個人的腳踏過了一堆衣服，於是身後響起一串不知道什麼語言但可以確定是髒話，只是那時的龍一不但沒有抓著那人衣領的力氣，連說聲‘對不起’或‘你去死’都沒有神氣了。

那是龍一第一次害怕一個人的旅途，他甚至想過自己會不會就這樣痛得頭顱爆裂然後斃命在這個髒得讓他作惡的廁所裡。

他覺得現在自己這個樣子一定很醜，拳頭那麼大的窗戶外已經是磅礴大雨，心煩意亂中他已經不知道自己是否在口吐白泡，混混沌沌地，眼前一片模糊。

所謂重生就是以為自己死了但又沒死，於是在要死死不掉的狀態下回憶往事然後人格發現檢討人生於是重新做人。龍一醒來時就是這樣。

在東京的時候他覺得自己是個印第安少年，當然那時還是他年輕的時候，還是他作為w-inds.的緒方龍一的時候，那時的他會頂著印第安人的羽毛帽在演唱會上蹦跳，甚至BLOW小姐的毛都沒能倖免。

當年從札幌到東京已經覺得很遠，可現在卻來到了地球的另一邊另一面，在南美秘魯安底斯山脈的古城裡，躺在這3000多海拔的床單上要死要活。

是帶著慶幸的心理醒來的，感覺除了眼睛是自己的其他身體零件已經被分解了。眼睛左右望望沒看見那讓自己做惡的東西，不在廁所裡。

5分鐘後零件終於組裝起來，耳朵開始嘈雜，因為旁邊是一堆操著美語的貌似嘻皮的傢伙們，一群人圍在那裡玩著撲克。再轉轉頭，旁邊桌子上有一大碗古柯葉子煮成的水，龍一吸了口氣。

“喂”這時人堆裡冒出來一隻腦袋，披著紅色格子披肩留著長長頭髮的女性，脖子上掛滿了石頭串成的長鏈子，要不是她嘴裡吐出的是日語，龍一會以為眼前這個是某部落的印第安女性。

“喂，活過來拉？”她看著他說。

龍一皺皺眉頭，翻翻身“哎……”

直到離開庫斯科，龍一有一半的時間都爬在床上被高原反應痛苦著，這讓他很糾結自己來這裡是做什麼的。房間裡幾個舖位的房客來來回回換了幾撥，也有人像他那樣賴在這裡沒挪窩，大概這就是旅行的感覺，只有相交沒有交合。

所以每天都看到那紅色格子披肩，讓他也覺得神奇，而當他決定離開庫斯科的那天早上，卻也不見了身影，也沒覺得奇怪。

他知道他的目的地不是這裡，作為太陽之地的庫斯科更只能說是旅遊勝地了，周圍太多名勝，讓這裡就算是集市也成了旅遊者的天地。

所以龍一決定離開庫斯科，遠行到安第斯山更深處，一個屬於印第安人的地方，而不是作為遊客。

阿爾勒並不是橘慶太的選擇，要能讓他選的話他更願意去曼聯所在的城市起碼能讓他順便看看足球。

南法的熱情與絢麗，並不是他所嚮往的東西，包括舉世聞名的薰衣草和向日葵，在他看來還不如北海道的親近。

寫真拍攝選擇了這裡，他想起有年單獨去意大利的心情，每次單獨去國外做什麼的時候，心裡都莫名地慌。

捧著阿爾勒的向日葵站在凡·高的仿製油畫前，聽著攝影師讚美著說凡·高讓太陽留在了阿爾勒，他突然懷戀起札幌郊外那一片金色的海洋——雖然事實上他從沒去過。

很久以來他覺得關於向日葵的記憶其實並不是‘記憶’而是‘想像’，只是真實得讓他覺得像是無數次親眼見過。蘭色的天空白色的雲，綠色的葉子黃色的盤……太陽很耀眼花兒很燦爛，還有逆著光看不清的身影——在向日葵地裡。

每當這時想像就會結束，於是那身影就永遠是身影，太陽依舊耀眼花兒依舊燦爛，那四周瀰漫著白色柔光的身影也從沒轉過身來。在那個畫面裡無論是向日葵還是太陽都分外奪目，於是這其實並不慘淡的一抹身影卻成了一種哀傷。

慶太知道那是自己的哀傷，於是他選擇了背影，他情願相信背影后的他在無限地微笑著，用他特有的美麗的方式微笑，縱然在自己看不到的另一邊。

過幾天他就要回日本，他知道那個傢伙叫囂著夢想頭也不回地遠離了，於是他終於可以安心地在日本想念一個人，用一肆無忌憚的方式。

真正深處的部落是不歡迎外來者的，起碼是不友善的。

而龍一又是個不會說契川語不會說西班牙語英語也好不到哪裡的人……“你這傢伙就只會說日語嗎？”當在安弟斯山脈上某個小鎮上遇見那個紅格子披肩的姑娘時，聽著她的日語，龍一都快哭出來了。

“日本人果然外語不行，一聽英語說得讓我聽不懂的就知道不是日本就是韓國人。”

之前在旅店大約是頭腦本來就不清醒，這時龍一才注意到，女孩說的日語並非特別地道，並非發音問題，而是並沒有日本女性的嬌羞可愛，而是硬朗乾脆。

他笑著說“你能帶我去印第安部落嗎？”

“觀光用還是生活用？”

“我是真正想在那裡呆段時間的。”

“你讓我想起了另一個日本舊友，不過你看起比她省事，所以我不用擔心什麼”她想想說“我可以開車帶你去，而在哪裡下車這一點……可以純粹取決於你一時衝動的興趣。”

她留了自己的名字和聯繫方式給龍一，龍一這才知道她叫JUDE，JUDE要他在小鎮原地等她，半小時後她開著一輛老式皮卡笑呵呵地過來。

那車舊得連安全帶都斷了，讓龍一懷疑是不是她從廢棄車輛堆裡扒出來的，更別說她開車的方式，還以為她是打算一去不復返。

他怎麼也無法在地圖裡找到她行駛的這條路，瞪大眼睛望著她時她一邊駕駛一邊從包裡抽出一卷地圖“看這個。”

手繪地圖，詳細無比。龍一敬佩地看著他。

“那種跳下車，然後說‘啊，這就是我夢想之地’然後頭也不回就奔去的事情，我看你也沒那膽子吧”JUDE說著望望龍一，龍一抿抿嘴巴點點頭“所以，安全第一，帶你去個我還算熟悉的地方，不要玩得那麼驚悚不是嗎？”

想想自己其實是第一次一個人旅行這麼遠，原本反駁的話也咽進肚子裡了，要是自己真能那麼瀟灑，其實也就不會到這地步了。龍一撅起嘴巴‘哦’了一聲，就低頭去看地圖去了。

開了兩個小時，JUDE突然停下車，一個猛剎讓龍一查點頭撞玻璃，第一次發現安全帶是如此重要的存在啊……心裡祈禱著。

JUDE將龍一帶到一個村落，很少人家，互相隔得也遠，她將龍一安排到一戶4口之家裡，聽著她對他們說著他聽不懂的語言，龍一笑想日後是不是要有這樣的水平才真能浪跡天涯。

在JUDE準備開車回鎮上前，龍一遞了張紙條給她，“大概這裡信號也不通吧，回鎮上幫我聯繫

一下這個郵箱，當然要是你願意把你電話留給他，要是他來找我的話可以聯繫你，我會很感謝的。”

“喲喲？女朋友的？”JUDE笑道。

“有女朋友的人會蹲在這裡和你說話嗎？”龍一也笑了“我朋友的。”

慶太一回到東京的住處就想爬在床上好好睡一覺，只是時差還在於是也就只能乾瞪眼，既然睡不著就抱著毯子跑到電腦前，去阿爾勒一段時間了，那裡電腦充滿法國人特有的傲慢只有法語，讓慶太鬱悶了很久。

郵箱不會爆吧，哈哈……BLOG裡留言多多對外郵箱也不復眾望，而比較私人的那個，則孤單單就一封，還是個陌生地址。

廣告？惡意郵件？正當準備刪掉的時候瞟見題目那裡有個‘RYUICHI’，“哎？！”慶太連忙點擊進入。

2008.10.6 to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 註釋：謙馬的名字羅馬音是KENMA

一天之內，JUDE就收到了來至‘KEITA’的5封郵件。

每封都不長，輕描淡寫的幾句話，都沒幾個字，像是發了一封又想起什麼，然後又寫……所有的話都像是只說了一半，零零散散。

想了想，還是將文件打印下來，雖然在自己眼裡看來都是無聊的文字，不過給龍一的話，他應該會很高興。

她留了電話在郵件裡，不過直到一個星期後去部落看望龍一的時候，也一直沒響起過那個號碼。也好，不然難道我還要去錄音不成？JUDE笑笑。

[還好嗎？還適應那裡嗎？……也是，沒有哪裡是他不適應的。]

[我好忙啊，有點羡慕他]

[叫他注意安全！]

[他什麼時候回來？]

幾個字，打了又打，更多地被DELETE掉了。

看著那些話，慶太盯著屏幕，好笑地想著哪些像自己的說的，哪些又實在不像自己的風格。

‘像自己’——多麼空乏的詞語，彷彿性情成了數學題，莫名地居然有了標準答案。

‘這不像你’，別人這麼指著自己說的時候，縱然無法反駁，卻也沒覺得什麼不好。不像那標準答案，不像又怎樣？

性情這東西，終究不是數學題，更像是一場舞台劇，一切劇本進行，卻總有意外發生，於是每次演出，都無法複製的獨一無二。

[回來的話讓他提前告訴大家一聲啊，不要像走了那時，無聲無息的……]

JUDE在部落看到龍一的時候，他正蹲在屋子門口串石頭珠子。

這時的龍一，鬍子沒刮，臉上塗了一些油彩，頭髮梳得光光地向後扎著，肩膀上那大大的披肩使得看起強壯了一些，像極當地人了。

“小子，MAN了啊！”JUDE遠遠地喊著。

村裡的男人都去狩獵了，女人也在玉米地裡，和著兩個小孩一起串珠子的龍一，唐突地可愛。

[可愛]——想到這個詞的時候JUDE心裡好笑了一番，要是有相機的話是不是拍張給那個叫KEITA的傢伙，看他回信還會不會這麼無聊。

龍一聽到JUDE的聲音就像看到救星，張著眼睛可憐西西地盯著她。要是幾天前還算了，那時的龍一在JUDE眼裡還是個面目清秀的小生，而現在掛著一堆鬍子擺可憐，只能讓她笑破肚皮。

“教我些語言吧。”龍一說。

“他們沒教你嗎？”

“指著杯子做喝水狀，我怎麼知道他們說的是‘杯子’還是‘喝水’啊……”龍一嘀咕著。

JUDE大笑“慢慢來就是了。”

“我可沒那麼多時間……”小聲地嘀咕，嘀咕完看看JUDE，她一副聽到了的表情，對他“哦”了一聲。

“算了算了”擺擺手JUDE從包裡拿出一張紙“你朋友的回話。”

“喲喲。”之前還一副像是被虐表情的龍一瞬間元氣UP，連忙接過她手裡的紙張，摸著下巴上那亂七八糟的鬍子一邊看。

“我說，你那朋友是本身無聊還是因為是不認識的人發的郵件所以沒話說啊”JUDE坐到旁邊的木樁上，等了好久也沒聽到回話，瞟了眼龍一，撅撅嘴巴道“算了，不管我事。”

留了一些生活用品後JUDE就走了，看著她留給自己的那些東西，龍一頓時覺得自己果然還是離不開21世紀的文明世界啊……

有時他會覺得，這些部落裡的人，明明其實都知道這些東西，卻就是不把它們放置在自己生活中，一種倔強的堅持——不過，如果不這樣的話，大概早就成為‘消失的部落’了吧，就像那些招呼著遊客的村落，連生活都成了一種表演。

坐在空調屋子裡看著印第安電影，會說出‘啊，我也想去呢’。然後真的到了那裡……大概那些舉著旗子的遊客，其實是最聰明的，選擇一種最無關痛癢的方式接近一樣事物，事後還可以說‘我去過了，我接近過了，我嘗試過了’，雖然大部分時間還是在空調房間裡。

裹了裹披肩，地勢太高，高原反應雖然沒以前那麼強烈，但總覺得陰冷陰冷，明明這裡不是被叫做‘太陽之城’嘛……想了想，頭又暈了起來。

想找找有沒有古柯葉子可以嚼嚼，摸了全身口袋只得剛才那張紙，想攤開看看，頭不爭氣地更加痛，於是一手抓著紙一手按著頭，直到渾渾睡去。

回到小鎮後JUDE也沒再發郵件給那個‘KEITA’，反正龍一也沒叫她繼續，而且按他那意思，只要讓對方知道他在哪裡就好了，又沒說要告訴對方在那裡好不好，何必像寫日記那樣做彙報呢  
……再說那邊也沒再有郵件過來。

庫斯科一個月去不了幾次，一般是認識的店裡請她去幫忙她才會閃現幾下，那裡總有很多不知好歹的遊客語言不通還玩自助遊。

那天JUDE難得在庫斯科溜躂又被旅店老闆給拉去了，老闆指著一個亞裔面孔的男性，“她問你：你有什麼事？”JUDE用英語問道。

對方“啊”了一聲，連忙從背包裡拿出一封信，信封裡一張全新的明信片，是馬丘比丘的景色，還有一張像是便簽的寫著字的紙。他指指紙下一小行字，JUDE仔細看著，是這裡的地址，大概是用店裡便簽寫的信，所以紙上還帶著店裡的地址和電話。

紙上的字是日語，一句[我到了]，再加上一個囂張的鬼臉，末了一個簽名：RYUICHI。

“哎？”JUDE愣了愣，轉而用日語對著他說道“你來找人？”

相對於對方用日語和他交流的驚訝，那人像是更驚訝JUDE的問題“是的，找人，我想找我一個朋友。”

“RYUICHI？”

“是的，不高，27、8歲——啊，他看起來不像這樣年紀的，頭髮有點長，笑起來有小虎牙，大概2個星期——或許還要久點——來這裡的，你知道嗎？”

打量著眼前這個男人，JUDE緩緩說道“是不是27、8歲我不知道……有沒有小虎牙我沒注意……不過……我確實認識一個叫RYUICHI的……而他也確實在這裡住過……”

“你可以幫我找到他嗎？！！”還沒說完，那人就興奮地握起JUDE的手，還兩眼發光。

每個人都有不想讓人知道的過去，所以才總想要浪跡天涯——這是JUDE的信條。

一般來說，她是不會管這檔子事的，好壞都不是人。

她承認，一瞬間她想過這個人會不會就是那個‘KEITA’，這樣的話一直沒給自己發郵件沒電話就可以說得過去——反正人都要來了。

她曾經覺得那個‘KEITA’不夠義氣，要是本人都來了的話，那就是太夠義氣。

她希望他是個夠義氣的人，她覺得她對龍一都很夠義氣，被他叫‘朋友’的‘KEITA’應該更夠義氣。

所以，JUDE依舊開著那像是回收站扒出來的車，帶著那人去找龍一。

不管龍一是什麼表情，她突然覺得很開心。

“龍一~~~~~~~~~~”

還沒到一個星期，居然聽到JUDE的聲音，剛在剝玉米的龍一舉著幾個玉米從屋子裡跑了出來。因為又過了幾天了，龍一的鬍子更加茁壯，JUDE哈哈大笑後抓著龍一到她車旁，引得龍一一陣怪叫。

“幹嗎？”龍一靠著車後廂，剝了顆玉米粒放在嘴裡咬，那是曬乾後準備磨成玉米麵的，硬得很，於是龍一也就只能當含了個石頭。

“給你看個人。”JUDE一臉笑容。

“哎？……”

“你朋友。”

“啊？！”龍一瞪大了眼睛——只是一瞬間。

“呵呵，他早就迫不及待了”JUDE對著駕駛室那頭喊著“可以出來啦~~”

一個身影站了出來，龍一睜大了眼睛，奈何那身影移動速度實在太快，下一秒龍一就感覺到對方把自己抱在了懷裡。

“龍一……”

“……謙……謙馬……”

2008.10.14 to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

當時龍一離開日本，送機的只有謙馬。

一接到電話就急忙跑去車站門口，氣喘吁吁看見龍一拖著一大包東西傻站在那裡。

龍一說，這些東西要暫住你家了。

你要去哪裡？謙馬說。

雖然突然，但三十歲以前不去旅遊一次，我會後悔的。龍一說。

隨便你！謙馬接過龍一手中的東西，那我送你去機場吧……

摩挲著左上臂，低著頭，過了幾秒龍一才撅撅嘴，抬頭笑道：好啊。

謙馬從不忌諱說他就是喜歡龍一露小虎牙的笑，他說你這麼一笑我也想跟著笑，雖然這笑其實很官方。

到機場的時候，本想開車去停車位泊車然後一起去侯機廳，卻聽見龍一說道：直接開到門口吧。

門口只能臨時上下客，謙馬知道，龍一是不打算讓他進去送了。

謝謝你啊，謙馬。背上一個大包，擺擺手走下車去。

他看見龍一一步步走上樓梯，自動門打開又關閉，他直直地看著龍一的背影，直到機場保安走過來請他不要占道，他才陪笑著一邊說對不起一邊將車緩緩駛出。

行駛在大阪機場大橋上，不斷看著飛機的起與落，一架架飛機就像從藍天沒入海裡，或者從海裡衝向藍天……極端分割著天與地，一種決裂般地飛翔。

他覺得這裡適合極了，作為龍一飛翔的首站。

“謙馬”龍一覺得這麼抱著讓他有點喘不過氣，帶點怨言地撅著嘴巴“你要把我窒息了。”

“謙馬？”覺得不對勁，龍一試圖扭過頭“謙馬？”

“好……”細微的聲音。

“哎？”

“好……難受……”說罷整個身體倒在龍一身上，這突然的重量引得龍一一個不穩，差點跟著他一起往地上趴。

這一下嚇壞了龍一，還好JUDE反應及時，一個箭步衝上來扶著謙馬，打開車後坐把他打橫放進去。

“他……”龍一咬咬嘴唇“謙馬他怎麼了？”

“笨死了，高原反應。”JUDE一臉鄙夷。

半死不活的謙馬被JUDE運回了小鎮，雖然JUDE一直說放心吧放心吧我又不會把他吃了，龍一還是一路跟著。

想到自己之前一個人在庫斯科頭痛欲裂暈倒在那鬼地方，好歹謙馬是因為自己來的，要是把他一個人丟下再讓他一個人像自己那樣……“我會過意不去的。”龍一說。

“有什麼過意不去的，橫豎都是你們自找的。”從櫃子裡翻出一堆藥，JUDE把它們放在木桌上“要是十分鐘後還沒醒你就用水澆他。”

“你要出去？”

“不買點吃的難道今天我們要分食他嗎……？”

房間裡就只留下龍一和謙馬這兩喘氣的了，有一個還睡著，戳了幾戳謙馬他也沒反應，想看看時間卻找不到鐘錶，只發現一台老式唱片機。

這樣的機器家裡以前也有一台，無論怎麼搬家老爸都小心翼翼地待它，札幌圖書館裡也有一台一樣的，不過一直放在倉庫裡，是小時候新居帶他去看的，當時上面落滿了灰塵，完全沒有家裡那台的氣勢。

很奇怪居然想到了新居，這個名字在記憶裡淡漠了很久。有些人，關於他的記憶只屬於你的某一個時代，過了那個時期縱然消失，其實卻也沒有什麼傷感，新居あかり就是這樣。

曾經在心裡非常重要的存在，而到現在，關於這個名字能記得的，只是她是一個中日混血老家小樽後遷到札幌住在他家附近的女孩——關於她的描述只剩下這麼多。

他從沒在她面前跳過舞，所以龍一離開札幌去東京做w-inds.的時候她愣了好久。那是離開前的一個晚上，去敲她家的門，她聽他說完後好久沒有聲音只有漸漸變紅的眼圈然後說道：保重。

保重。龍一也對她說道。

收拾行李的時候打開窗子，外面是札幌那冷駿的月亮，龍一看著隔壁房子對著他房間的那個窗戶裡那隱隱的光，突然一陣傷感。

他知道新居時常爬在窗檯上看著這邊的自己，就像自己時常這麼看著她的窗戶，要是兩人剛好都在看的話，那就笑笑說道：嗨，好啊！

[嗨，好啊！]多麼簡單的詞，像極了那個時代的記憶，[喜歡]和[遺忘]都來去簡單，輕輕拂過心臟，不帶一絲血。

不像之後的人生，句句都是刀刻的痕跡，把心捧在手上的話，看見的是血淋淋的悸動。

“靠……怎麼這麼痛……”

聲後傳來床鋪木版壓迫的聲響，然後就是謙馬的抱怨，龍一放下手中的唱片轉身笑著道“謙馬啊，你可終於醒來了。”

“呼——”謙馬一手支起自己上半身想坐起來，試了幾秒鐘居然實在痛苦，翻翻白眼又躺了下去“靠，早知道就不來了。”

“是啊，你來做什麼啊？”把椅子移到謙馬床邊坐下，龍一叉起手笑道。

“旅遊啊。”謙馬一個翻身，整個人面朝下躺著，也不看龍一。

看著這個其實真算精瘦身材的傢伙，居然這麼就跑來這個海拔3000多米的地方，還口是心非地一臉裝酷，龍一忍不住，捂著嘴‘咯咯’地笑了。

“有什麼好笑的——”依舊面部壓著枕頭，聲音悶悶地。

“咯咯”他這麼一說，龍一不但沒停止笑，還捂都不捂了，直接奔放地笑出來。

“我說有——”還沒說完，突然一陣安靜，龍一剛想去把他面翻過來看看怎麼了，卻見謙馬猛地翻身坐起來指著自己鼻子“流血了。”

龍一嚇了一跳，看見謙馬不停地流著鼻血，只得先用紙塞住，然後從JUDE藥堆裡翻有沒有什麼藥。

所謂高原反應以前聽說過，但真正發生在自己身上讓謙馬一時也慌了神，胡亂地吃著龍一翻出來的藥，只恨不能把這些當飯吃。

一陣折騰後，謙馬終於一臉正常地坐在床上了。

“你來的時候也這樣嗎？”看著龍一收拾藥堆的背影，謙馬問道。

“症狀和你一樣，狀況比你慘。”

“怎麼？”

龍一轉過身望著謙馬，逆著背後窗戶透出的陽光，露出小虎牙大笑“沒有這麼好的床，沒有這麼好的護理人員，沒有這麼好的天氣啊~~~~”

謙馬也大笑，只是嘴巴扯起有點像哭。

他知道龍一不是在訴苦，對於實現自己的夢想就連其中的痛苦在龍一看來都是夢想的一部分，平步青雲地走一條別人為自己選擇的道路，不如自己選擇的披荊斬棘就算遍體鱗傷——不是他

故意折磨自己已顯示不同，而是他的夢想就是這麼崎嶇。

所以他笑，他也笑。

用男人與男人之間的豪邁，去詮釋所謂的崎嶇，這樣，所有的東西都變成了滄海一聲笑。

所以，他和龍一才能做這麼多年朋友——也只能是朋友。

“我來的時候，在東京的機場……”抬頭看了看龍一“看見橘君了。”

“……”龍一抬起頭，有一瞬間眼睛睜得大大的，就像之前在部落聽到JUDE說帶了個人來時的表情。

“同行的還有一群人。”

瞬間睜大的眼睛變成左右張望，龍一低下頭。

“不愧是當年w-inds.主唱，好像是趕著去哪裡拍片子。”拍著龍一肩膀，一個勁地笑著“太忙了太忙了，賺錢不容易啊~~~~”

被他拍得有點暈眩，龍一感覺自己好像也跟著笑了起來。

“是啊，是啊，太忙了——他可一直都比我們忙很多呢……”

繼續是他笑，他也笑，可謙馬覺得，現在這笑完全不是之前那種豪邁，關於辛苦與疲憊可以無所謂地滄海一聲笑，可總有些東西，是怎麼笑都無法象石頭進滄海那樣一進就無蹤的。

都說過了句句是血，別以為別人看不出來，血淋淋的心臟早已浸濕衣裳，血紅一片地昭告天下。

2008.10.17 to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註釋：新居あかり中文是新居明。不過貌似‘明’在日語女性用的話，是不用漢字，而是あかり的


	4. Chapter 4

《阿爾勒的一年》，橘慶太真正的第一部電影。

上一次演電影還是許多年前，剛出道沒多久的w-inds.，客串著[自己]，最好笑的是笨手笨腳地數著步伐去走路。

這次演出，非常難得的機會，平社長下了不少苦心，雖然其實只算是個男二號。

在現實的愛情裡，每個人都是主角，每個人都是自己愛情裡的主角。

可演戲，就偏要有主角和配角，而且注定了其中一個無論之前怎麼虐身虐心最後該得到總會得到，另一個則無論之前是風光無限還是仇恨滿天最後也只是一陀炮灰。

主角是用來表現成長的，配角是推動主角成長的，然後主角像母螳螂對待公螳螂那樣對待配角——成長的道路，其實也就那樣。

想起很久以前w-inds.那首歌，《baby maybe》。

[為了得到 就會失去什麼 而那竟然會是你]

虐與被虐，都是報應。

“小孩子就是報應，來討你債的——”電話裡涼平嘶聲裂吼，這樣的隊長大人以前還真沒見過，驚訝地慶太連忙跑去參觀。

客廳一團亂，千葉螢無法無天，魔王的白眼都對付不了她，只能說不愧是千葉涼平的女兒。

秀帶四季回美國老家探親去了，隨便看看日後是把千葉四季留在日本讀書還是放在美國。螢因為太小就留在了日本，同時被留的還有在日本照顧螢的涼平。

螢喜歡慶太，從小看見慶太就要抱抱，抓著慶太的胸總以為那是可以吸的奶——明明是件很沒臉的事情可慶太卻總解釋說：這是對我胸肌的肯定。

一看見慶太來了，螢連滾帶爬就衝上去，涼平想在後面扶她卻被一個兔子後瞪腿給踹了一腳，  
雖然還是小孩子可力氣也還真不賴，再次讚揚不愧是千葉家的。

乘著螢掛在慶太身上做樹袋熊的機會涼平神速將客廳收拾好，其速度可以看出沒一定時日是練不出來的。“萬惡的家務啊！”弄完的時候連灌了3聽啤酒。

如同每一個有小孩而小孩都不大的家庭，房間裡充茨著孩子的氣息：卡通畫，玩具，故事書…  
…最重要的是這些都是亂扔亂放，還有濃濃的奶香味，和……

“怎麼好臭？”慶太吸吸鼻子。

“有嗎？”涼平四下聞聞“啊！！！螢你又拉屎了啊！！！！！”

然後又是一團亂。

慶太哈哈大笑，現在無論他怎麼笑涼平都沒神氣去搭理他，於是他就越笑越張狂。

“等你以後，好不到哪裡去……”魔王幽幽地回望一眼。

橘慶太喜歡小孩，大家都知道。

在他的計劃裡，從十幾歲開始就有的計劃裡，日後要有個兒子，叫心太，橘心太，呵呵，多帥，像劍心那麼帥；再過幾年有個女兒，叫未奈，橘未奈，一定也是個美女。

兒子，女兒，妻子，自己，四個人，一個家庭，在一個房子裡，多麼美好的畫面，大概這個就叫完美。

完美，多麼完美，有著妻子，有著兒子，有著女兒，畫上的四個人笑呵呵地手拉手站在一間屋子裡，那樣的畫，大概就是日後我的孩子們畫出來的吧。

四個人，一間房子，如果這就是完美的話，那龍一在哪裡？

緒方龍一在那裡？

說著：看，你橘慶太真是有福啊，多麼完美的一家。

真的完美，說不出哪裡不好。

除了沒有龍一。

沒有龍一，完美的畫面裡沒有龍一。

我的屋子裡沒有龍一。

這樣還完美嗎？沒有緒方龍一的畫面還完美嗎？難道就算沒有緒方龍一，畫面也會完美嗎？

龍一，緒方龍一，如果這就是完美的話，我該把龍一放哪裡？

突然心好亂，看著涼平家一屋子的東西，感覺都是亂的。

涼平，你家怎麼這麼亂啊~！他好想這麼說的。真的好亂，彷彿所有的東西都亂地旋轉起來，東倒四歪，桌上的東西像是飛灑出去，整個世界，像在群魔亂舞。

他沒有繼續說，他知道，不是涼平家亂，一切都是他自己。

“涼平，我先走了。”深吸一口氣，揉揉眼睛拍拍臉，慶太站起來說著“過幾天我要再去阿爾勒。”

“啊？！”廁所裡幫忙小螢處理的涼平腦袋伸出來“你說什麼?”

“我先走了”慶太重複道“過幾天去阿爾勒。”

“終於有戲了嗎？”

“恩，不負這幾年花了不少時間訓練演戲啊。”

“唱歌也不耽誤就好”涼平抱著螢出來，滿頭是汗，卻突然握緊拳頭大喊道“w-inds.！”

“w-inds.最高！”慶太也喊道。

涼平笑了，拍拍慶太肩膀。

回到家的時候，在門口，慶太抬頭看著屬於自己屋子裡的那扇窗。

黑黑的，沒有光亮，畢竟是一個人住的地方。

晚上回到家，看見溫暖的燈光，跳躍著的剪影，打開門，是兒子甜甜的聲音與笑臉，[爸，你回來啦~~~] ，然後是一個擁抱。

果然上年紀了，連這樣的想像都會笑出聲來，慶太好笑地打開門。

他有爸爸，有媽媽，有一個哥哥，有兩個妹妹，他曾有著一個大家庭。

他想有兒子，想有女兒，還有孩子們的媽媽，他想擁有這樣一個家庭。

關於[家]，他突然發現，他真的不知道龍一在哪裡。

家，他和龍一的家，真的不知道在哪裡。

或者，其實，從來就沒有過。

3天后，東京成田國際機場。

無聊地坐在一堆行李間聽著音樂，好像無論開多大聲，都無法掩飾周圍的聲音，直到耳朵都受不了了，才將聲音又調了回來。

繁忙的機場，無數的人，無數的飛機，無數的起降。

不遠處人群中，他看見換登機牌的隊伍里，是謙馬。

[謙馬]——談不上熟悉，但也不會認錯，龍一的朋友。

背著小包，行李簡單，一副遠行的打扮。

抬頭看，那是開往利馬的飛機。

2008.10.18 to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

很意外JUDE在這個小鎮居然有這麼棟老房子，西班牙殖民時期的風格，這樣的風格在庫斯科很普遍但在這個小鎮裡確是少有。

白色的牆面紅色的頂，整齊排列的長方形窗戶，曾經在庫斯科的高處俯視，看到的是在陽光照耀下一片橘紅，那就是這種建築的屋頂。

除去那些明顯巴洛克風格的教堂，對於這些建築龍一是覺得單調而呆板的，像是用尺子一筆一划勾勒出，然後再每隔同樣距離畫一個方型做窗。相對而言，他更喜歡像隨意中堆砌的當地人民居，一石一木都是一種不可複製的張狂。

JUDE說，這房子原來是一個老太太的，獨自住在這裡。然後她剛來秘魯那會時常跑來找老人聊天，老人離開這裡前就把房子交給了她。老人說她要回西班牙老家了，當年是負氣出走，現在  
那些人都沒幾個還活著，她可以回去了。

老人說話的時候是愉悅的，說著以前有很多很討厭的事，不過現在那些討厭事情裡的人早就不在，而那些事自己的年紀也讓快讓自己老年健忘掉了，乘痴呆前回去，還可以去教訓一下那些躺在墓地裡的傢伙們。

“既然這樣的話”謙馬一邊吃著JUDE帶回來的食物一邊歪著腦袋思索狀“這段時間就讓我借宿  
這裡好了。”

“哎？！”

“其實……”謙馬招招手示意JUDE耳朵靠近“機票已經花光我幾乎所有的錢了……”

JUDE一臉不可思議狀，謙馬一臉賠笑狀，皺著眉頭的JUDE望瞭望正在啃麵包的龍一，龍一眼珠咕嚕一轉繼續低下頭啃。

“我不要去那個窮鄉僻壤啊~”看見JUDE瞪著龍一，謙馬連忙說“我可不去那裡。”

“你不是來找他的嗎？”

“可我還想活著回去。”

“我真不知道你來這裡做什麼的。”JUDE沒好氣地說。

“嘿嘿，其實我也不知道。”謙馬大口啃下一隻玉米餅。

於是那天晚上謙馬和龍一都留宿在JUDE這兒。龍一是因為太晚不方便回去，而謙馬則是[龍一都在這裡了我來陪他啊~]。

JUDE連說了三遍‘我真是個好人啊好人啊好人啊’就扛著被縟幫他們鋪起客房。龍一說謙馬還沒好就把床讓給了謙馬，而謙馬則說我好得很龍一這段時間在部落裡也沒好地方睡今天難得有床。兩個人就在那裡你讓我來我讓你。

“喂”JUDE忍無可忍“你們兩個大男人就不能睡一張床嗎？”

“不！”還沒等龍一開口，謙馬搶先答道。

“有什麼好介意的，真是！”

“他打呼！我磨牙！”謙馬連忙說。

JUDE左右看著他們，嘆了口氣，嘴角卻在抽笑，咯咯咯地放下被縟離開客房“你們自行決定”，一副同情的表情。

“……原來你磨牙啊……”龍一彷彿恍然頓悟。

“哼哼……”

窗外，深蘭色的天空黑色的剪影，鮮有燈光的安第斯山脈小鎮的晚上，比札幌的夜還要深還要沉。謙馬卷著被子閉著眼睛在床上睡不安穩地滾來滾去，還說什麼他睡沙發，剛一閉上眼就一個翻身滾到了地上，明明才睡了一個下午，卻沉得把他拖上床鋪都沒醒來過。

14小時的時差——如果現在在日本的話。

日本……好久沒上網了，也不知道那傢伙的行程怎樣。真是啊，以前幹什麼都像是一拖二，而現在，知道什麼消息卻只有互聯網了。

是不是像小FAN了？龍一好笑地想。

最近的時候，他們之間‘最近’的時候，他記得他握著他的手，放在他的胸口。

[睡不著的話，把手放在胸口，就可以睡著了]。

那一天是他最近地感受到了慶太的心跳，沒來由地他握起了慶太的手，再將兩人的手交合在慶太瘋狂跳動的心臟上。兩人面朝著看不見星空的窗戶躺著，縱然沒有燈光沒有月光，他也感受  
到慶太在望向他，於是他也望著對面這個男孩。

男孩，那時他們都應該被叫做男孩，TEENAGER。

“十多年了啊……”面對著星光滿天而顯得迥然不同的黑幕，為自己點上一支菸，不同於星的冷峻的溫色的光。

從謙馬在部落裡因高原反應突然暈倒，JUDE就確定他是一個‘有照顧人的心卻沒有照顧人的能力’的傢伙。果不然第2天輕輕推開門看見的就是呈大字躺在床上的謙馬和捲縮在沙發上的龍一。

JUDE思考著自己是任他們就這麼睡呢，還是壞心地製造噪音讓他們驚慌醒來。看謙馬那欠揍的睡姿她真想一塊石頭扔去，要不是怕吵醒龍一，大概現在房間裡已經殺豬聲滿天了。

龍一捲縮在沙發上，被子一半包裹著他的身體，另一半因掉落到地上。沙發旁的桌子上粗糙的陶碗裡躺著幾根菸頭，經這麼提醒JUDE才聞到房間裡瀰漫著一股煙的餘味。

“這小子”JUDE將掉落到地上的被子那角拾起搭上龍一身上，在把陶器裡的煙灰倒進垃圾桶裡“小子啊，你就不怕隨手拿著了一個古董嗎？”

“古董？這個是古董？！”

之前還躺在那裡寫大字的謙馬這時如幽靈般飄到了JUDE身後，彎著腰盯著她手上的陶碗看“古董？值多少錢？可以買機票回去嗎？”

“……你·有·病！”JUDE說罷把陶碗往謙馬頭上敲去。

“別弄壞了哦~~~”謙馬連忙護住。

“好吵啊！！！！！！！！！”這句是龍一的。

龍一很晚才睡，龍一眼圈很黑，龍一爆發出了起床氣。

“大清早的你們是在趕集嗎……？！”

“JUDE你聽我說，其實龍一睡品很好的，很少見他有起床氣，今天真是意外啊！”折騰清楚後大夥一起吃早餐，謙馬頭頂毛巾嘴啃麵包。

心想[沒睡品的是你吧]，JUDE沒好氣地指著桌上的麵包屑“你看都是你弄的。”

沒清醒的時候耳邊嘀咕著這兩傢伙的聲音，還以為是幻聽，現在清醒了耳邊依舊是這兩傢伙的聲音……以前怎沒發現謙馬其實很能折騰JUDE其實也不是COOL GIRL……

“龍一”在龍一即將滿臉黑線當頭JUDE終於想起了正事“你不是說要上網嗎，等下吃完到鎮上網吧去。”

“原來這裡還能上網的啊……”謙馬好死不死又開始找JUDE的茬。

“你完蛋了，明天開始自己去玉米地啃新鮮玉米吧……”

2008.10.23 to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

現在是格林威治時間12：00，千葉涼平在東京的公寓裡一邊BREAKING一邊哄小螢晚安睡覺；橘慶太頂著中午的太陽在阿爾勒的向日葵地裡開始他的第一幕戲；緒方龍一在庫斯科附近不知名的小鎮上開始全新的一天。

地球是圓的，地球被分成了24個區，現在的他們分享著全然不同的三個。在這三個時區裡，他們和著不同的人做著不同的事情，所有的事情又只關乎與自己的人生。

以前何嘗也不是？釣魚，爬山，野營，甚至對著金魚看一個下午……這些事情的時候旁邊那人絶對不是慶太。足球，電玩，健身房……這些事情的時候龍一也不會參與。有時會想，到底我們在一起的是什麼時候？

除了做w-inds.的RYUICHI和KEITA外，緒方龍一和橘慶太有什麼是能在一起的？

地球又轉了一個圈，可我們還是相隔如此的空間和時間。

“這裡有個小酒館，可以上網”JUDE依舊駕駛著那輛老爺車風風火火，龍一坐在副駕駛依舊心驚膽顫。

“在這種地方開酒館？南美人真是極樂。”坐在後面的謙馬伸前腦袋，雙手搭上前面的椅背。

“不是當地人”JUDE一臉[沒見識]的表情賜給謙馬“說起來還是你們的老鄉呢……”

“哎？！”

輪到龍一和謙馬一起吃驚了。大約是他也很好奇，這麼一個在各種旅遊手冊上都不會標明的小鎮，他以為他算是特別的來客了。

“不會也是被你騙來的吧？”謙馬打上椅背，痞痞地說。

“說什麼呢！”一個急轉彎JUDE方向盤一打，謙馬慣性往後狠狠地倒，JUDE在前面大笑“誰叫你亂說話的。”

酒館很小，JUDE把他們放到門口就去找地方停車，門頭很印第安風情，要不是JUDE說是日本人開的，絶對會錯過注意到吧檯上那淡綠色玻璃小羊。

典型的札幌工藝品。

只有在札幌生活的人才會感覺到，那是屬於札幌的東西，札幌的玻璃製品，札幌的顏色與特產，龍一的心突然緊了一下。

彷彿突然之間不再身處安第斯山脈裡，而是站在羊之丘展望台，一眼望盡札幌市街，甚至是遠遠的石狩平原。

古人流離他鄉，挖一池立一石，便以為是家鄉的大河大山，以前讀書時覺得好笑，而現在，卻覺得真的不過如此。

——既然總這麼想著，為什麼還在這裡？回日本去回札幌去，其實本來就很簡單不是嗎？

“緒方君……？”

隱隱聽到的聲音，帶著札幌口音的日語。

龍一心裡覺得好笑，原來看著來自家鄉的東西，不但思想有幻覺，連耳朵都有了。

“緒方……龍一？”

哎？……目光從玻璃小羊上移開，抬頭卻見一張比自己還要驚訝的面孔，

“龍一？是龍一……？”

地球不斷地在轉動，然後不斷地上演邂逅。

“橘先生喜歡向日葵嗎？”

眼前突然出現一捧大大的向日葵，女孩的笑臉更像是一朵花。

按年齡來說，須賀杏奈比橘慶太整整差了一個時代，慶太曾好笑地問她：是不是像看叔叔那樣看以前w-inds.的東西。女孩只是臉紅著笑笑，然後說著：哪有哪有。

沒有人永遠十五歲但永遠有人在十五歲。橘慶太的十五歲早已遠去，但永遠有人還在揮霍著這個年紀。

十五歲的新人，這個年紀這個頭銜自己也有過。

“不過，還是北海道的向日葵可愛啊”杏奈呵呵笑著。

“喲？你是北海道人？”

“是呢，老家是函館，但以前是在札幌學習，啊……就是緒方龍一和千葉涼平前輩那學校，他們可是我們學校的驕傲呢。”

“遠山……？”

“是啊，遠山千明，完全沒想到，居然在這裡可以遇見你！”

既陌生又熟悉，熟悉的是曾經在一起的少年歲月，陌生的是之後沒有交合的時光。

比自己高出一個頭了，黝黑的皮膚，和記憶中的遠山重疊的，除了名字，大概什麼也沒有了。

遠山千明，曾經和自己，和涼平，同一個舞蹈學校的同學。

當年被選去東京的四個人中的一個。

w-inds.的[敗部]。

“龍一，這是……”謙馬的聲音從身後傳來，帶著警惕的語氣與表情。

“你朋友？一起來這裡旅遊？”還沒等龍一說話，遠山很有主人意識地開口道“歡迎歡迎！！  
”說罷一手攬上龍一的肩膀。

“以前在札幌的同學，遠山千明”龍一看著這兩人，隨意地笑笑“這位是宮奧謙馬，東京的朋友。”

2009.04.01 to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

每天在新宿的街頭，我們都要和無數的人擦肩而過，最後在這之中能成為知己的，少之又少。

所以，請珍惜每次的相遇。

2003年LIVE TOUR的時候，十七歲的緒方龍一站在台上說了這麼一段話。

許多人猜測過這樣的話語是為什麼而說，但其實那時的龍一只是純粹地想珍惜某種擁有過的東西，不管是短暫也好長期也好，那時的他還所在意過的東西。

那年的聖誕夜，2003年的12月，原本一起聚餐的計劃，卻在中途一個電話下，匆匆離開。他還記得當年慶太一直在挽留他，為此他還被KEN和其他的舞者嘲笑過是不是去約會。

再次見到慶太的時候，已經是假期結束後了，突然想起還沒對他說[聖誕快樂]，可看看日期，卻有種為時已晚的感覺。

[新年快樂]當時說了這麼一句。

他還記得聽到他說完後慶太呵呵地笑臉，那是還屬於十八歲的笑容。

當時想著，以後的聖誕一定要w-inds.三個人一起過，我們是一體的，我們應該在一起，無論什麼時候。

可那年之後的聖誕，大家卻總不在一起過了。

十八歲已經過去。

葉山拓亮的光碟架和他的書架很有一拼，這位曾經年輕有為現在依舊紅火的製作人就算已經離開VF公司許多年，在人們心中卻也一直是[w-inds.父親]般的角色。

但其實74年出身的葉山比那三個少年大不了一圈，一個二十多歲的大男孩帶領著三個十幾歲的小男孩，那時的w-inds.和葉山，或許贏的就在於那不成熟的生澀。

第一次為男性歌手寫歌，《Forever Memories》是自己十九歲的作品，那時將自己未曾實現的青春構築在了這三個孩子身上。

直到《massage》。

那是回顧，也是檢討，無論是他還是大家。

2007年的LIVE TOUR，那是最後一次身為VF的人，但也是第一次在LIVE上，為他們伴奏。

很有心的舞台設計，《massage》時從慶太的聲音裡他可以感覺到那種心情。

影碟發售的12月，也是自己離開VF的時候，他收到了一個包裹，龍一寄來的。

裡面是THE BEATLES全部的CD。

先是奇怪，抱回家的時候看到裡面的信，卻又笑了。

[六年前買好準備送給葉山先生的生日禮物，最後卻沒能送出，總覺得為時已晚，一直放在家裡……]

[生日快樂……]

[……還有]

[聖誕快樂]

“原來龍一和遠山認識！”JUDE停完車回酒館就看到哥倆好的兩人，唏噓到這個世界真是小。

龍一和遠山續著舊，謙馬頓覺沒落，JUDE好心地拉開他到旁邊看風景。

“人家好久沒見了，嗨，多好。”JUDE喝著啤酒爬在窗檯上。

“雖然這個人沒見過，但是[遠山千明]這個名字是知道的”謙馬也喝了起來。

“哦。”

“說了你也不瞭解的。”

“切。”

突然謙馬把瓶子一放，整個腦袋趴上了桌子，一臉的不爽。

“切，小鬼。”JUDE鄙視道。

“遠山你還真長高了啊”龍一比畫著“那時我們都差不多的。”

“還好沒選我，不然這樣的身高可不好看了。”

“你是在損我嗎……”龍一笑道，但又馬上沒有了表情。

“不提這個了。”遠山拿出一支菸，為自己點上。

“現在也沒有了”龍一說道“現在我也在這裡了，不是麼？”

“打算在這里長駐還是旅遊？”

“說不清楚。”

“喲？”

“說不清楚，感覺很恍惚，就像看著這個小羊，其實我很想回札幌，真的，但是……”

把嘴裡的煙放進煙灰缸，遠山站起來去夠吧檯上的小羊，用衣袖擦擦，再遞給龍一。

“這是藤真詩音的，還記得嗎？”

“詩音？”

“比我們低一年的小師妹，當年你情人節唯一個一個巧克力還是別人送的呢”遠山大笑著。

“你離開札幌的時候她本來想給你的，但沒有遇見你，於是就讓我轉交給你”又點上了一支菸，遠山換了個姿勢坐著“但我沒給你。”

“因為你被選上了而我落選了，於是就不想給你了。”突然很孩子氣的語調。

龍一搖頭笑了笑。

“但怕被詩音發現啊，於是回札幌後我就總小心藏著，直到來到這裡，某一天整理行李箱裡又摸出了這個。”

“現在給你，不算晚吧？”

望著遠山，龍一呵了一聲，從煙盒裡拿出一支菸“算了，你留著吧，都跟了你這麼多年了。”

“其實我也不想給你了。”目光的焦距突然變得模糊，遠山嘆息般說了一句。

2009.04.01 to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 備註一:龍一07年12月2X日BLOG上的話  
> 似乎時間一過去就很難再說出口了。聖誕快樂。  
> “新年快樂”不管說到到幾號，也不會有為時已晚的感覺。  
> 對於“為時已晚”有很強的抗拒感的我。  
> 連作業也是就算過了一天也沒法交出來的。  
> 生日禮物也是，雖然已經買好了，但錯過了給對方的時間，就一直無法再送出去的事也常常發生。  
> 在6年前。打算將BEATLES的CD全部作為葉山先生的生日禮物，儘管已經買好了，最後卻沒能送出，放在了家裡。  
> 自己的CD丟失了以後，便打開了（CD），變成了自己的東西。  
> 已經不能再送了。是自己的了。  
> 如果被說了想要的話，會考慮一下的。  
> 然而，聖誕快樂已經沒法說了。
> 
> 備註二:《Message》的歌詞  
> 在找尋彩虹般光芒的旅途上 /一一地裝進行李 /點綴著夢想的話語 泛黃的照片 /那宛如就像是給未來的信  
> 時光飛逝 完全不變的是 /笑容 焦急 挫折 /改變的風 毫不留情地掠過肌膚 /又是一個季節的變換  
> 融雪後長出新芽的花朵正鮮艷綻放 /與延伸的道路溶為一體 /在那之中不曾消失的就是Message /寄託了 那時候 所有的想念  
> 若是走累的話 /就拍拍肩膀休息吧 /緊握著從過去寄來的信 /朝向明日展開旅程  
> 要用自己的腳前進這件事 /每個人每一天都會覺得不安 /即使如此潘朵拉還是打開了盒子 /只留下名為希望的亮光  
> 前方 還有多遠呢 /被別離奪走 等待著相遇 /改變的風 毫不留情地掠過肌膚 /失去的你和香味在誘惑著我  
> 在淋了一整晚雨的那一天 /也對著放晴的天空呼喚 /年幼時的我所刻畫出的Message /在那時 許下了 所有的堅強  
> 若哪天停下腳步的話 /要拯救 這顆自責的心 /不要忘記那封從過去寄來的信  
> 與他人不同 目標的那個地方 /總有一天一定會抵達  
> 融雪後長出新芽的花朵正鮮艷綻放 /與延伸的道路溶為一體 /在那之中不曾消失的就是Message /寄託了 那時候 所有的想念  
> 若哪天停下腳步的話 /要拯救 這顆自責的心 /緊握著從那個過去寄來的信 /朝向明日展開旅程


	8. Chapter 8

和一向溫文爾雅的葉山不同，同樣是對於w-inds.既像父親又像兄長的存在，清水則嚴厲了很多。

剛帶這3個孩子的時候，自己還能苦惱，那時還不到三十歲，雖然是做經紀人，但他知道其實有時他也必須是半個家長。

而現在，他的兒子已經去上小學了，而那曾經的孩子們，卻也到了自己當年的年紀。

所有的人都已經成了男人。

他還是經紀人，但那個曾經嬉笑著唱《PARADOX》的男孩已經是個對著攝像機會哭會笑會演繹不屬於自己人生的男人了。

“慶太君真入戲”旁邊的導演助理笑著說用手肘蹭蹭清水“不會來真的吧？”

“怎麼會”清水搖著頭笑。

“當然是開玩笑的”助理也連忙擺手。

拍攝結束後清水一時半會沒找到慶太，問了幾位工作人員都說才看見的，這會不知去哪裡了。

剛想打手機，卻又摸到慶太的手機放在外衣裡，而那外衣現在著搭在自己手臂上。

拍攝是在一傢俬人畫廊裡，畫廊的拐角安靜地立著一扇門。清水突然覺得自己不愧是做了這小鬼這麼多年的經紀人，有時，已經熟悉到沒有了隱晦的場所。

“你果然在這裡。”

洗漱台上的鏡子反射著靠著門的清水，和一臉水跡的慶太。

“就你那皮膚你還想沖沖水這麼簡單就卸妝了？日後就別為難化裝師了吧。”

慶太看著鏡子裡一臉嘆氣的清水，先是一愣，待他說完，卻也笑了起來。

“真是不舒服啊，你知道我其實很不喜歡弄這種粉底的……”從旁邊紙筒裡抽出一張面紙巾，將臉上的水跡吸乾。擦臉的間隙原本低著頭的慶太一抬頭，在鏡子裡卻也不見了清水的身影。

大家都是太熟悉的人，熟悉地已經不會把想說的言語給正面表達，熟悉地在沉默中就可以看見內心的獨白。

清水關上洗手間的門，外面畫廊裡依舊熱鬧，燈光音響攝像準備著下一幕的拍攝，導演正在一旁和即將開始戲份的演員們說戲。

當週遭的一切都無關自己的時候清水就會覺得好累了，他很累了，他知道慶太也很累了。

年紀不大，卻也十幾年了。有幾個人還能堅持十幾年的？

他也曾經找慶太找得發慌，那是慶太剛要SOLO的時候，雖然早就做好了各種心理準備，但消息一發出去外界的反映，還是讓那個大男孩重重受傷。

沒有人知道他去哪裡了，整個公司找了好久，最後是龍一在洗手間裡找到了他。

那時的慶太坐在洗手間裡抱頭哭著，大約是已經哭了一段時間了，聲音成了斷斷續續的抽泣。  
龍一只是站在一旁，面無表情地站在一旁，隔著一米的距離站著。

隨後趕到的涼平到這兩人的時候也什麼話都沒說，他只是看了一眼，然後關上門和外面的人說找到了沒事了，然後拍拍手對DANCERS說繼續練習。

[慶太君一個人在台上，寂寞嗎？]

之後的一個節目裡龍一冷不防地說了這麼一句，在一些人眼裡這或許只是一個曖昧的劇本台詞，但當時身在後台的清水，是背後一涼地驚顫。

那一刻他覺得，沒有什麼人比他們更瞭解對方了。

作為經紀人，他覺得他對慶太的瞭解，大約就像是父母對孩子的瞭解，他可以猜到孩子把書藏在什麼地方，卻猜不到孩子藏這本書的心情和原由。但龍一可以知道，因為那書是龍一的。

龍一把書借給慶太，龍一已經不回來拿這本書了，而慶太卻依舊小心翼翼地藏著。

或許慶太大可以大大方方地把敲響龍一的門，然後親自把書給他，只是，龍一已經不在那裡了。

“仄，遠山君的吉他可比龍一你的好多了。”

自從知道酒官老闆遠山和龍一是同學之後，JUDE時常帶著龍一這[免費牌]來蹭喝，當然也少不了謙馬。

作為樂隊主唱的謙馬總是會對遠山品頭論足，從開始的不屑到後來的欣賞，謙馬就差沒去說服遠山和他組樂隊了。

“切！遠山一站台上的話誰還看你？再蹦都比別人矮一節”龍一好氣地說道。

“呀……最近我們樂隊少吉他手啊……”謙馬撐著腦袋做苦惱狀，還一副要哭的表情。

這麼一句，四下可都安靜了。

“對不起……”龍一的聲音。

“不用對不起我還正打算乘機找個美女吉他手……”

“……”龍一嚴肅地盯著謙馬，就在氣氛怪異而僵持的時候，他突然虎牙一露，笑著道“八嘎！”

“呀！真該讓人知道龍一其實是個愛罵粗話的人！！！”謙馬抓狂似地大呼“那些小妹妹被你  
騙了多少年啊！”

“要不要試一試？”在謙馬抓狂那會遠山拿起吉他遞給龍一“只不過沒有演出費哦。”

謙馬的大呼連忙變成了口哨，吹著口哨鼓著掌，像是看好戲又像是真的很期待“上上！！”

龍一笑笑，抓起吉他就抱上，確實，有段時間沒有這樣的觸感了。

他記得他曾經說過，就算再忙的一天，都會彈彈吉他，再短的時間都好。

剛彈那會手指磨破了不少皮，原本就並不漂亮的手指更亂七八糟，為此還被那時的慶太笑話了好久。

慶太的手指很漂亮，用漂亮來形容一個男人的手大概會讓人覺得奇怪，但他的手就是這樣。每  
次慶太彈鋼琴的時候，站在旁邊的龍一眼裡就總在看著他的手指。

突然覺得，原來回憶裡有這麼多東西是和那個人有著重疊。

“來一首《老鷹之歌》吧！既然都在這個地方。”

阿爾勒鈷藍色的夜幕下是橙黃色的燈光，縱然是入了夜還是極端著這裡的色澤。

劇組下榻的旅館位於老城區，窗戶後面是一條狹窄的石子小路，卻別緻著開著一家晚上也營業的咖啡廳。

在顧客進出的時候，打開門時，時不時有音樂從裡面傳出，斷斷續續地聽著，大部分是法語歌曲。

“最近總能感覺到吉他的聲音”撐在窗邊看風景的慶太緩緩地說“拌著吉他的歌聲。”

清水停下了手中的計劃表，看著他。

“清水桑”慶太轉過身，他不清他的臉，彷彿和身後鈷藍色的背景融為了一體“就像還是w-inds.。”

心顫了一下，清水的眉頭皺了皺。

“或許不該和你說”慶太又轉回身，語氣卻是輕快“但那時的一起的人，現在也就只有清水桑和我啦。”

“可我真的總能聽到那聲音……”驟然低沉下的聲音，卻是已經帶著哭嗆了“其實[我想成為的  
，只是‘w-inds.的橘慶太’啊……”

[你一個人在台上，寂寞嗎？]

2009.4.21 to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

雖然所有人都對涼平說，小螢真的特別像你，以前涼平會開心，但現在只有苦惱的份。

特鬧。

小傢伙第一次坐飛機，從新千歲機場出來的時候涼平重重吸了口氣，以前總被FANS叫做‘涼魔’，多瀟灑的一個人，這會兒卻是一地狼狽。

姐姐帶著兒子去旅遊了，札幌的家裡只剩老兩口，老人家對小螢那是疼得要命，一到家裡就抱著不放手，不然涼平完全抽不出身，要不是好友結婚涼平也不想這麼折騰。

婚禮上許久沒見的朋友都來了，大多數都帶著妻小，沒有看見千葉大嫂和那兩個傳說中的小魔女，大家不免挖苦起涼平來。

屬於是那種年輕人的簡單婚禮，沒有那麼多的繁文縟節，但涼平可沒輕鬆，這邊剛被挖苦完那邊就一個個說著要和他照相。

“以前那舞蹈學校，最有出息的就是你和龍一君了”和涼平照相的人都散去後，藤崎才上前招呼。

“哪的話，大家不都是很好嗎？遷上，小野，安崎……不都很好嗎。”涼平示意周圍談笑著的人群說道。

“畢竟還是和以前學的無關，你現在再叫他們跳舞，絶對要先預約好醫院的骨科”藤崎哈哈大笑“看看我們，感覺都比你老上了十歲。”

周圍又開始聚集人潮，一群人又把涼平給圍了個圈，不好意思地向藤崎擺擺手，藤崎也笑著舉舉杯子。

新婚的澤野已經被灌得在一旁扭了，幾個喝醉了的男人東倒西歪地晃蕩著，看見涼平的時候澤野舉著杯子嚷嚷起來，撥開眾人把涼平拉到了前台。

“現在，有請w-inds.的隊長——我們的兄弟——千葉涼平——”

台下的眾人都喊了起來，涼平不知怎地就被推上了台，之前婚典用的綵帶還留在檯子的地板上，踏著這些閃閃的東西涼平突然覺得好笑。

“來一個來一個~”那些已經不再年輕的同學有節奏地鼓起掌，嬉笑著，在那笑容裡無論是男是女都像是回到了那個青春時代。就像那個時候每次LIVE上痴痴地望著台上的他們的那些少女與少年。

涼平搞笑般地舉起兩隻手示意大家安靜，這樣的舉動引起了更大的笑聲，那些笑著的人中有以前的競爭對手，有以前的排擋……無論怎樣都是同樣追求過夢想的人，在同一個年紀裡。

音樂響起，意料外的居然是《美麗風采》，涼平吃驚地望著在一旁放音樂的澤野，對方笑笑比了個W的手勢。

身體永遠比大腦先行動，那種幾百遍的練習和演出是歲月所無法磨去的痕跡，第一個音調的響起涼平就不由自主地舞動了起來，連自己也驚訝那份嫻熟。

[……說著過些日子就會忘記，說著就算想也沒有用，覆水本就難收，總拿在手上的照片依舊完整，你依然美麗……]

本來就是失戀的歌曲卻被那個慶太唱得興高采烈，跳著的涼平更加覺得好笑，於是明明是悲傷的意境卻在涼平的帶動下，各個樂顛顛地跳起笑起。

PV裡的鏡頭一個個浮現在腦海，說起來那天也是在一個舞台上，左邊是慶太，再左邊是龍一，那天慶太很白痴地舉著個充氣的啞鈴說很重要扔到觀眾席上，龍一斜著眼睛說著八嘎。

他一直還在跳舞，現在的千葉涼平已經是個很出色的編舞了，公司準備推出一個新的組合，他已經像當年的KEN那樣去指導那些孩子了。

用自己的方式延續著RYOHEI，延續著w-inds.——有次他和秀香說起時，溫和地說道。

秀香並不瞭解屬於w-inds.的RYOHEI，這個成為他妻子的女人和他交集著或將交集著大部分的生命，但那個屬於TEENAGER的年代卻孤高地束立著，那是只屬於他們三個人的w-inds.，三個人的時代。

‘三人成風’。

想到這四個字心裡一顫，莫明地淚水就想湧出。

他還記得每次LIVE後流淚的味道，真正流出的淚水其實只是心中傷感的百分之一，相對於對FANS的感動和感謝，更多的是對於每次走下後台之後，對於不確定未來的哀傷。

要是LIVE永遠不結束多好，永遠這樣跳著唱著，永遠作為w-inds.的隊長RYOHEI多好。

人總是貪婪的，可所有的貪婪不都只是為了掩蓋那些害怕失去的恐慌？

台下的同學有些已經跳上了台了，畢竟都是有點功底的人，雖然因為生活和歲月的流逝而笨拙了許多。突然之間台上熱鬧起來。有人也流出了淚，但嘴角卻是笑盈盈的，那是發自內心難得的高興。

音樂裡年輕的慶太還在那裡沒心沒肺地唱著歌，LIVE的時代已經結束了，涼平心裡對自己說，只是一個時代結束了而已，而舞蹈，我們不是繼續跳著嘛？

“太多的人絮叨著東南西北，卻有口無心，於是常常辨錯方向迷失了自己。在向日葵眼裡，只有太陽才是膜拜的偶像，才是朝聖的地方。所以，無論山疊群巒，高樓林立，還是迷霧層層，只要紅日能夠穿透，他的心頭就永遠是一片溫柔的開闊地。”

須賀杏奈堅韌的眸子凝視著對面的慶太，阿爾勒的向日葵在他們身後張揚地開放，杏奈乳白色的連衣裙在這樣的陽光下近乎於不真實地飄渺著。

“卡——”

導演一聲OK四周就馬上喧嘩，燈光化裝音響各個工作人員人頭竄動，剛剛還一本正經的杏奈像沒事兒人一樣一蹦一跳地跑到太陽傘下喝水去了。

“等下再補幾個特寫，杏奈你先準備一下。”導演的聲音從擴音器裡傳出“然後是慶太的。”

慶太站在導演的監控器旁看著攝像，那種透過一個小小的屏幕看人的感覺真的很奇妙。

彷彿很近又很遠，明明就站在眼前，卻因為觀察的時候隔著了一塊鏡片，又變得了不真實。

“這個角度看須賀，還真有點像以前你們w-inds.的那個龍一”副導演的聲音從旁邊傳來。

“啊……？”慶太看著屏幕，搖搖頭“不覺得。”

“不像？”副導演聳聳肩“大概是你看多了，我覺得還蠻像的，當然除了那下巴，龍一君那下巴可特MAN。”

清水突然眉頭一皺。

2009.4.25 to be conitued.


	10. Chapter 10

我願航行到遠方  
像來了又去的天鵝  
一個人如果被束縛在地上  
他會向世界發出最悲慘的聲音  
最悲傷的聲音

對於許多人而言關於安第斯山脈最早的印象大約就是這首《老鷹之歌》，一種接近天空的自由與豪邁，就像一隻飛躍高山峻嶺的蒼鷹，做一個關於自由飛翔的美夢。

龍一喜歡鳥，他可以把老虎給了慶太，然後對於鳥這個選擇卻絶對不會妥協，如果人能夠飛翔只是一個夢，那在夢中能夠飛翔，也是好的。

然後，在夢中墜落。

龍一覺得自己是個御風而行的鳥，飛翔著但卻不是自由的，無數次試圖擺脫風的束縛，但結果卻是沒有了風連飛翔的氣力都沒有。

在墜落的時候他發現其實自己不是鳥，所有的人都只是紙做的風箏，被風托起的那一刻以為自由了，卻忘記了前有風後有線。

劍御人或人御劍，人可以控制手中的劍，卻永遠也控制不了真正自由的風。

沒風的那一刻重重地下墜著，那是脫離大地的懲罰，回過頭時看到了身後的線，線的那端在大地上誰的手上。

他看到了不知所措的慶太，握著那根線的末端。

回去的方向。

同樣是被風所決定的方向，原來蒲公英才是沒有後路的自由，而自己身後總有著覊絆。

[八嘎……你把線收起不就好了嗎……你這個笨蛋！]

[可是，你不是要繼續飛翔嗎？]

一身冷汗。

龍一醒來的時候看見的是一地清冷的月光，窗子開著小縫，無風。

謙馬裹著被子睡在地鋪上，包得像一個捲心菜，用腳踢了踢沒有反應，看來睡得真是香。

已經來這裡多久了？

總要有回去的時候。

想起夢裡的慶太，其實，我們都是不自由的。

JUDE把鑰匙交給了龍一，說要到庫斯科一趟，大概一個星期後回來，沒吃的話就去找遠山——  
最後一句特別註明。

一早起來沒看見JUDE，謙馬哭喪著臉，嚷著他也要去庫斯科，弄得龍一都不知道怎麼說他好。

“你到底是來做什麼的……”

“你和遠山敘舊我就只能去找JUDE了啊……”

“有病！”

龍一甩下一句就走了，謙馬饒饒頭又跟了上去。

“走，打包，去庫斯科！”

“啊？我剛才是開玩笑的，你……”

“我去旅遊！”龍一收拾起東西“東西都帶好，我們去馬丘比丘。”

“啊？”

謙馬混混沌沌地被龍一牽去了鎮上，一切準備就緒卻發現原來去庫斯科的巴士一天只有兩班，清早一班已經走了，大概JUDE就是這麼去的，然後剩下的就只有中午的了。

回去也不是，最後只好又去了遠山店裡。

對於酒館來說現在還太早，在店門口敲了許久的門才看見遠山耷拉著腦袋出來，一臉還沒睡醒的樣子。

“去馬丘比丘？”迷糊中遠山從吧檯拿出一包煙點上一支“還沒去過？龍一你來了這麼久了。”

“我是想最後才去那裡的”龍一搖搖頭“原來是打算離開秘魯前才去。”

“那現在……”聽他這麼一說，遠山認真起來，嘴角微微抖動“你要離開了？”

“是的。”

聽龍這麼一說，謙馬毫不掩飾地樂開懷，就差沒在原地轉圈圈。看著謙馬那滑稽的樣子龍一隻覺得對不起他。

所以，回去吧。

他一直覺得自己屬於這片老鷹飛過的土地，但謙馬不是，慶太也不是。

他覺得自己夠灑脫，他覺得沒有什麼可以束縛，但最終，還是看到了自己的虛弱。

除非有一天，緒方龍一的人生裡不再有其他人，不再有人的人生裡有他——才能心氣開闊地站在這塊土地上。

無人在意夢中的墜落。

“很突然，怎麼覺悟的？”遠山放下手中的煙，卻點上了另外一支。

龍一聳聳肩，沒有說話。

在遠山的店裡坐到了中午，看了表時間差不多了，龍一背起背包去和遠山道別。

“下次見面不知道什麼時候了”遠山說“看得出你去了那邊後就要直接回日本了，我有這種感覺。”

“是嗎？”龍一理理頭髮“難說呢。”

遠山看著窗外的群山，和著那耀眼的陽光，嘆了口氣“那個東西你帶走吧，那個小羊。”

“哎？你不是說不給我了嗎？”

“真的不想給你，但其實本來就是你的”遠山笑笑“當年詩音這個丫頭很喜歡你，這個是她本來要送給你的。”

摩挲著手中的小羊，遠山的眼神彷彿回到了過去的回憶裡。

“後來你出道了，她還一直喜歡著你，喜歡著你和你的團體。”

“她說，龍一君很喜歡印第安文化，他一定回來這個地方——那時的她是指著地圖說的”遠山  
比畫著那個地圖的大小“她說對了，這麼多年後，你還真來的。”

“所以，給你吧，這些都是她的願望。”把那個玻璃小羊放進龍一的掌心，遠山終於露出了舒  
心的笑容“真好，一切都完好了。”

他突然很想問問關於詩音的問題，可看著遠山那安然的表情龍一怎麼也開不了口。玻璃的小羊  
在自己手中漸漸有了溫度，龍一握緊了它。

他想起了JUDE，他想起了JUDE說的，[每個人都有不想讓人知道的過去，所以才要浪跡天涯]，  
他想起JUDE也是什麼也沒有問他……他想起或許在這裡的每一個人，其實都是一樣的。

“開開心心去旅遊吧！”解脫了似的遠山拍拍龍一的肩膀，迎著太陽笑著“不要想那麼多，愛著RYUICHI的人多著呢，別一副孤寂的表情呀~！”

在這個偌大的星球上，愛著你的人很多，也一直有人愛著你。

我們總想著浪跡天涯，也總忽視了那個在天涯之外，等待你的人。

2009.6.12 to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

在阿爾勒的最後一場戲了，週末大部隊就要回日本，去拍攝外景在日本的那部分。今天在阿爾勒拍的最後一場戲也是全劇的最後部分，相對於之前的拍攝，在時間上過了十五年。

所以，這是一場講述十五年後劇中人物相遇的戲。

劇中每個人的結局都不一樣，但都有屬於他們結局的地方。攝製組也兵分二路，慶太和杏奈這組去的是當地的一所學院。

場工們在做最後的拍攝準備，慶太乖乖的坐在一旁的椅子上給化妝師擺弄著，看著化妝師從包包裡拿出的東西，再加上她那壞笑……慶太想著自己‘長了十五歲’後的造型……不免背後一冷。

“遷本小姐，能給個鏡子讓我看看嗎？”

“嚇？橘先生你信不過我是不是？”

“哪會……”

“那就不要說話，讓我好好地把這鬍子粘好……”

杏奈很無奈，化妝師說因為她的化妝太花時間，所以清早四點就被拉起床開始弄了，人家都是化妝往年輕上化這次卻要弄老。好端端的十五歲小姑娘弄成了三十二，想想自己以後就真是這  
樣子，莫名覺得害怕。

頂著一個三十二歲的造型出房間，在大廳和其他人匯合的時候，覺得這身打扮很傷人的杏奈卻看到依舊二十七歲的慶太，一臉素顏地在沙發上打PS。

“為什麼慶太君還是正常樣……”有點不平衡的杏奈對化妝師說“難道他不用化妝嗎？”

“慶太君的比較簡單啦~”

“喲，您的意思是他比較老嗎？”說罷杏奈有種解了一時之氣的感覺。很莫名的一時之氣。

到了拍攝場地後化妝師只是幫她補補妝，就和另一位同事去弄慶太的鬍子去了。製作組的其他人都在佈置場景，演自己兒子的那個小鬼只粘在現實中‘他的媽媽’身邊，無聊之極的杏奈也  
跟著化妝師去研究慶太。

“遷本，怎麼還沒弄好？”

“我剛一弄好他就笑起鬍子掉一地！！！！”

“恩，慶太君你要是再裂著嘴笑讓鬍子掉，我們可就要用強力膠了。”

一臉很有藝術家氣質的鬍子的慶太無奈地坐在中間，兩旁兩外化妝師大姐就著他那鬍子對他進行著教育，杏奈在旁邊聽著就覺得好笑。

想像著自己臉上的鬍子，再看看準備好的戲服和眼鏡……慶太怎麼想都覺得自己像怪叔叔。

正式開機。

劇本裡慶太要走過這個長長的走廊，在走廊盡頭轉角的小廳那遇見帶著自己兒子的三十二歲的杏奈。

走廊是開放式的，建築的石塊顯示著它的年代久遠。因為是在二樓，所以採光不錯，生長茂盛的花樹斑斕的影子印在走廊另一端的石牆上。隨著微風的吹拂影子也緩緩地擺動，彷彿一切又  
回到了那個寧謐的年代。

要不是粘著鬍子的皮膚有點癢，慶太覺得他會這麼一直走下去而渾然不覺。

一旦到了盡頭的轉角，那麼這個故事就結束了。他知道。但他所扮演的角色不知道。對於角色中的他而言，這只是普通的一天，而這條走廊在他之前的學多年裡想必每天都要走上幾次，這  
樣的風景他也早就爛記在心。

他不知道為什麼這個角色中的他會留在這裡。慶太覺得作為一個演員還是不要去窺視角色的內心來得好，更何況這還是一個和自己相差甚遠的角色。

‘相差甚遠’——他曾經這麼和請水說過。清水只是笑笑，但那表情他看得出是否認。

‘我覺得你們其實挺像的’他的眼眸彷彿這麼說。

‘我可不是這麼猶若寡斷的人’慶太說道‘我可是挺乾脆的。’

“咔——”

導演的聲音將慶太拉回現實，下意識地停下腳步。已經到盡頭了，那些斑斕的影子都已在身後。

“準備下一場。”之前寧謐的走廊突然熱鬧起來，而幾乎就是那麼一小會兒，燈光錄音攝像各立其位，一切都又安靜了。

杏奈扮演的女性站立在盡頭的轉角那，手裡牽著她的兒子。這時慶太才發現在她身後的牆壁上掛著凡.高向日葵系列的一副，絶對是導演故意的安排。

她的眼眸依舊帶著少女所特有的味道，那是沒有經歷過許多人生起伏的年紀才會保有情緒。望著三十多歲容妝下那十幾歲的眸子，慶太不知道是該說是演出失敗呢，還是別有用心。

別有用心——是的，因為在這一刻，三十二歲的她遇見了十五年未見的他，縱然身邊帶著自己的兒子，可在這停止了時間感覺的長廊盡頭，彷彿時間停止了也退後了，彷彿一切又回到了十七年前的那個時代。她非人母，只是一個懷抱著青春與夢想初來此地的少女，面對著同樣年輕的他。

這樣的想法讓他為之一顫。他無法窺視自己角色的內心，卻感覺到了對方的心理，他幾乎是下意思的欲言又止，如同劇本裡要求的那樣。

“先生——”杏奈輕輕地說道，用著疏遠而又尊敬的語氣“我是您的學生葵新武的媽媽，以後就請您的多多指教了。”

下一秒，一隻像是受了驚的飛鳥，拍打著翅膀飛離花樹，發出一陣鳴叫。

這個聲音是劇本之外的意外，但慶太卻覺得再適合不過了。如果故事裡真有這麼一陣撕裂的聲音，大約那個傢伙就不會如此公式化地說出下面的台詞。

“哪裡，您的孩子非常聰明”他如同每一次對每一個家長般的語氣“葵女士。”

稱呼真是個奇妙的東西，幾個字的改變就是天壤之別。

聽到‘葵女士’三個字的時候她的雖然掠過一絲憤恨，雖然之後取而代之的是長時間的哀涼。  
而慶太只想到龍一所說的四個字。

‘為時已晚’。

當龍一和謙馬達到庫斯科的時候已經是傍晚了。

火紅的夕陽印著奇峻的群山，在明暗的輪廓間突顯著‘太陽之城’的聖潔。與城裡白牆紅頂的建築也相互輝映著。

和剛來那會兒完全不同的天氣，自然也有不同的心情。

“夕陽~真美麗~~~~”從顛簸的汽車上下來，終於站在平穩的大地上了，謙馬也終於從章魚般軟身無力，變成現在的氣壯河山。不過對著夕陽擺奧特曼的造型，還真是有點傻啊。

“我要為這片夕陽寫首歌”謙馬突然說道“回日本的時候做下次演出的主打。”

“喲？”龍一饒有趣味的看著他，說起來本因音樂而結識的兩人，好些日子沒談到音樂了“叫  
什麼名字？”

“《惜しむ朝》”謙馬得意洋洋。

“你這是在為夕陽寫的還是朝陽啊？”

“啊！等寫好你就明白了~~再說這個‘朝’也可以是‘今朝’嘛，你說是不是？”說罷謙馬自顧自的哼起了小調。曲子有點陌生，大約還真是他在為這個歌曲做的曲子。

“鈷藍色的夜，我開始懷戀你的顏；等你直到朝陽升起，我在夕陽落下時才離去，只惜今朝未見你……”

“有點傻呀”龍一皺皺眉“好像八十年代的歌詞。”

謙馬頓了頓，撓撓頭“確實真的好傻。”

在電話預定的地方終於等到了JUDE，看起來很疲憊的樣子。她把頭髮紮成了馬尾，謙馬一時沒認出來。

因為是一家酒館，人不少。JUDE進來了卻找不到目標，東張西望。龍一招了好久的手她才看到，不好意思地小跑過去。

“真是，下次約人要找個生意糟糕的店”JUDE說道“你們怎麼來啦？”

“他說他要去馬丘比丘”謙馬指指龍一。

“喲？這麼說你真要回去了？”JUDE放下手中的背包，點了一杯啤酒。似乎很渴地一次喝掉了一大半。

“也是”放下酒杯JUDE嘆了口氣“雖然可惜，氮既然是來散心的，散完了也就該回去了”想了  
想又說“還是該回去做正經事去。”

“是啊。”龍一笑道。

“年紀也不小了。”JUDE的語氣開始有點不高興。龍一隻當她是因為他們的離開而不舒服。

“對不起……我……”龍一開口道。

“嚇！又什麼好對不起的？”還沒等龍一說完JUDE一個手掌拍向了他腦袋“這麼多年來來去去我也看多了，只是今天情緒低落——當然這低落不是因為你們，你們可別想得太多哈……”

龍一連忙點點頭，謙馬也就沒做聲。來這裡這麼久了習慣了JUDE的沒心沒肺，這樣的她第一次看到，讓兩人都不好說話了。

2009.12.10 to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

買到了第二天去馬丘比丘的票。因為近年來遊客的增加對那裡的環境造成了破壞性的影響，早已經對每日遊客數進行了限制，有時遇上遊客團多，倒還真是一票難求。

相對於那個小鎮裡的大房子，JUDE在庫斯科的住所就顯得太清簡了。進門後那狹長的客廳更像是過道，臥室很小，還好東西不多所以倒也未見得擁擠。而這‘不多’是因為只有一張單人床和一台衣櫃。

JUDE至始至終都沒打開另一個房間的門，只是簡單收拾了這個房間的被單，然後對龍一和謙馬說道“今晚就先將就將就吧。”

如果身上多金的話，看到這光景謙馬一定會說‘怎麼好打擾呢我們去找旅館就好了’，因為怎麼看都知道這個是JUDE的房間。但可惜宮奧先生並不多金——庫斯科的客房價格實在貴的離譜——

“比之前那小旅館好多了”倒是龍一點點頭就把行李往空地上一扔“哈，老外就是壯，單人床的大小在日本都比得上雙人的了。”

這話說的謙馬實在不知道什麼意思，也只跟著點頭。

JUDE呵呵笑了起來“真不知道你搞什麼，扭捏！”

“誰？”

“你！”

謙馬哼哼一聲，扔下背包抱起枕頭倒下就睡“我占著這邊，龍一去那邊。”

半夜醒來時，外面下起啦大雨。磅礴的雨聲，連窗戶都在作響。

謙馬混混沌沌地爬起來，怕驚擾龍一，他用一種毛毛蟲蠕動的方式挪下了床，走到床邊檢查窗戶是否關好。

剛一拉開窗簾就一陣閃電從厚厚的雲層劈下來，‘噼啪——’一聲嚇得謙馬大腦裡的睡蟲集體逃竄，頓時精神倍增。

其實是嚇到了……謙馬吸了口氣。

這時看到旁邊房間裡還亮著燈，想想這剛被嚇跑的睡蟲一時半會回不來，既然JUDE還沒睡，找她聊天也不錯。

雖然相處的時間不長，但是謙馬對JUDE還是挺有好感的。這個世界從不缺少紅顏，缺少的是紅顏知己。有時謙馬私心地想，要是他們能認識的時間長一點，或許會成為不錯的朋友。

所以雖然晚上去別人房間，就算只為聊天，其實也不妥。但謙馬卻突然有種非去不可的衝動。

‘嗯……以後見面的機會就幾乎沒有了吧……’

看了眼睡的打呼的龍一，謙馬輕手輕腳地走出了房門。

意外的，在門口就撞見了JUDE。

“？！”兩人都被嚇到，JUDE手中杯子裡水差點灑翻，撫著胸口靠著牆，嚇得大喘氣。

“死鬼！想嚇死人啊？！”

“額……對不起”其實謙馬也受驚不小，但因為他的反應沒有JUDE那麼大，於是就得默默承受‘去嚇人’的角色……

“怎麼起來了？”

“額……”謙馬撓撓頭，轉而一笑“我口渴了。”

JUDE看看自己手中的水杯，再瞟了一眼謙馬“我幫你去倒。”

“我也去”謙馬說道“睡不著嗎？一起聊天啊~~”

突然JUDE停了下來，轉身看著他，睜大的眼睛，看地謙馬一陣緊張。謙馬思考著自己說錯了什麼嗎……我沒有那個意思啊……但是我現在說我沒那個意思是不是更加顯得有那個意思……我不是那個意思……欲哭無淚。

但JUDE只是停下來，點點頭“好啊。”

“喲。”

“有樣東西，給你看看”JUDE想了想，淡淡的說道“可能我也想找個人說說吧……”

謙馬從沒想到，他在庫斯科這個地方，居然能看到這種東西。

在日本的哪裡看到都好，但就是在這個海拔千米的古城裡，在這麼個風雨交加的夜晚，看到這些……

熟悉……陌生……

看著一旁的JUDE，她只是笑笑“沒想到吧，在這裡都可以看見。”

“我沒想到……”謙馬看著那一張張畫冊，和著一張張光碟“他們都紅到這了，哈！”

說罷謙馬用著打量的眼神盯著JUDE，低聲道“你知道他是w-inds.的龍一，才一開始這麼照顧他？”

對著謙馬提防的語氣，JUDE只是繼續笑笑，隨手翻開一本畫冊“不是，這些是我朋友的，我也是這兩天才發現。”

“你的表情似乎是不相信”JUDE繼續說道“無所謂，反正我說這些都不是我的，我以前也不知道什麼w-inds.什麼RYUICHI，照顧你們純粹是緣分，就這樣。”

JUDE拿起水杯喝了一大口水，謙馬就這麼看著她“我相信”轉而微笑道“w-inds.也好，w-inds.的RYUICHI也好，都是過去的東西了。”

“對！”

“那這些是……”

“最近是以前一個朋友的忌日，整理她留下的東西，啊……其實我每年都會整理，只是每年都會重新整理出來一些”JUDE攬攬頭髮“我以前並沒有在意這些東西，因為怎麼看都像是過期的雜誌和受潮的光碟。”

謙馬打開一張光碟，果然已經壞掉了，從包裝上可以看出擁有人其實很有心去保護，連封皮的包裝膜都是小心撕開的，但似乎是保存的環境實在糟糕。

“那天聽遠山一說……我才想起……”

“遠山？”

“我那位朋友，就是他所說的‘藤真詩音’。”

“啊！”謙馬翻閲畫冊的手猛地抬了起來“那你怎麼……之前不知道？”

“我不知道，真的，我想連遠山都不知道我和詩音是認識的”JUDE低下頭，像是回憶著往事，嘴角微微笑著“當年她來這裡做畢業修行，她的導師和我算是舊識，所以我就在這裡照顧她——其實就是做做導遊啊，陪同之類的。”

“後來她死了？”謙馬吃驚道，他想起那天在小鎮裡，遠山的欲言又止……

“恩”JUDE點點頭“在一次去馬丘比丘的時候死的。”

聽到‘馬丘比丘’四個字，謙馬心中猛得一顫。彷彿想到他會有這樣的表情，JUDE看了他一眼“那天大雨，很大的雨，發生了山崩。”

“馬丘比丘那裡本來就很脆弱”她抬起了頭，像是仰望著什麼“它想和它的時代它的臣民一道歸入寧靜，可人們總要將它活生生拔出來欣賞，於是它生氣了。”

最後一句的語氣變成了調皮，但卻改變不了一陣陰冷的氣氛，特別是“明天我們還要去那裡啊……大姐你不要說這個好不好……”

“啊，那說說這些東西怎麼辦吧？”突然語氣變得活躍，JUDE攤攤手“我該寄回去她老家，還是怎樣？”

“嗯……給遠山？”謙馬想想“不過他好像對龍一有點……怨念啊……”

“哎……”JUDE看著這一桌子的東西，撫摸著那些印刷出的面頰，感受著她永遠也無法明了的那個女孩的心情，印刷品怎麼撫摸都不會有溫度，就算有，那也是自己皮膚的餘溫罷了“那個傻丫頭，乾脆我一把火把這些都燒了！”

還好JUDE沒有說道做到，雖然謙馬覺得哪天她可能真的氣血攻心扛起這箱書碟，就在這麼個風雨交加的夜裡一把火真給燒了——但她今天沒有這麼做，可能是考慮到被龍一看到她在燒w-inds.的東西，無論什麼原因，都會讓龍一尷尬。

她只是把東西重新放回箱子，拖到房間的一角，再用一塊彩色的布仔細罩好。

一時謙馬也不知道接下來該說什麼了，JUDE好像也不知道接下來還有什麼話要說，但兩人一個沒有走的意思，另一個也沒有送客的趨勢，於是就這麼安靜了一會，謙馬晃了晃身子，似乎在找話題“呀，這麼大的雨，這麼個下法，明天早上總該下完了吧？”

JUDE微微皺了皺眉，走到窗邊拉開窗簾，玻璃上印著她的臉，彷彿雨水打落到的是她的臉上，逆著房間裡的燈光，嘆了口氣“不一定。”

這話讓謙馬很洩氣。

“注意點就是了”意外地JUDE語氣變得十分嚴肅，甚至是微微顫抖，她的右手不知主地抓緊了窗簾上的流蘇，一種莫名的不按悄悄流竄出來“這裡時常這麼個下法的，自己注意點就好了。”

“你這樣讓我很不安。”

“說實話……”JUDE抓著流蘇的手更緊了緊“我也不安。”

“不喜歡這種下雨的夜，讓人莫名的不安。”

2010.2.10 to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

第二天清晨，晴。

那是真正的晴，就像一个玻璃杯，全新的玻璃杯在射灯下闪出的光，和用了许久的玻璃杯是全然不同的。

虽然那场降雨让昨晚的心情跌的挺惨，但是一大早看到这么棒的天气，也让谦马莫名开心起来。

打开窗户，恨不得对着天空大吼几声。

龙一像往常一样睡眼朦胧地刷着牙，谦马说他没经历昨晚的狂风大雨，是不会理解一早看到阳光的兴奋心情的。

“你那兴奋的心情还是先保存起来吧，今天可是去马丘比丘，不要还没上山你就兴奋过度”龙一收拾着包裹“轻装上阵。”

“于是我们就是那种最俗气的‘一日游’？”谦马露出苦脸。

“最近是雨季，还是不要在上面待太久。”JUDE接话道。

谦马看看龙一、再看看JUDE。“我明白了……原来龙一君你不是真想去哪里玩，你是想‘去’罢了……”

“哦？”

“这不就是和旅行团一样了嘛！！！！！”谦马一个华丽的转身，扑向窗户大叫。

抗议无效，‘旅行团’老大拒不更改行程。

龙一和谦马每人背着一个背包，坐着售票处派来的巴士到小火车站。JUDE说这2张票是好不容易抢来的，还幸亏她和那个售票点的管事熟。开始还以为是她故作玄虚想邀功，坐在车上一看才知道此事不假，比如现在整个车都是一个团，就他两是路人。

还是个老年团。

上车的时候他们尊老爱幼让老人家先上，这么一让还真没停了，一个接一个的老人，行动又缓慢，一下又忘这个一下又忘那个……光是上车这件事就花了快半小时。

龙一他们是最后两位上去的，在他上车那会儿他看到大胡子司机一脸解放的表情，但想想等下车还要再这么半小时，他突然觉得要祈祷这是个好脾气的司机。

还好下车的时候老人家们大概也是兴奋之情难以言表，移动速度比之前快了30%。二十分钟后，龙一光荣的下了巴士，顺便还看了眼司机。

司机飞似地往回跑，内心大概在吐槽这一来一回耽误了他多少事儿，简直就是绝尘而去。

原计划的那班火车也在这绝尘的灰尘中远去……龙一只得买了下一班的票。

在等火车的空隙，谦马在附近溜达时看到一队装备齐全身材硕壮的好汉向着另一个方向走去，连忙拉拉龙一“这里还有徒步的吗？”

“有啊”龙一点头。

“呀！我们也徒步去吧！”想着等下100公里要开2个多小时，谦马都有种绝望的感觉。

“不错的主意”龙一摆出一副思考中的表情“走三天罢了。”

“三天？！”

“三天，不过是印加古道，应该走起来很嗨，咻~~一声就到了。”

“咻~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”谦马用食指在空中划出一个半圆“当我没说。”

火车比想象中整洁，当然价格也不菲。进车厢的时候龙一又看到那群老年团，顿感世间无常——不过想想本来就是一辆巴士来的。于是不无常就有常了。

现在这火车是英国公司垄断运作，速度、环境都比以前好很多，出发前资料上都是介绍4个小时，现在缩短了一半。不过100公里2小时……对于习惯于新干线的人来说还是太……

“新干线那是赶路用的，这是观赏用的，完全意义不同嘛！”坐在座位上龙一安慰着谦马“这风景，日本可绝对看不到的。”

确实看不到，完完全全不一样。

要是说之前在库斯科还在身外中的感觉的话，进入马丘比丘之后，那就是身在此山中。

连之前在城里看到的温柔的乌鲁班巴河，就顿时气势汹汹起来。没有一丝平静的空间，每一个毫米都像在翻腾。靠近河边的山石由于崩塌，泥石都滚向了低处，大的石块堆积在河边，泥沙混入了波涛的河水里，河水泛着淡淡的赭石色。

车厢里开起了灯，龙一才发现外面已经阴暗了下来。

之前还晴空万里的天，进入山地后，顿时像是进入了一个云层叠堆的世界，越来越厚。

透过车窗的玻璃，龙一已经分不清、或者是不知道，这一片，纯粹是云，还是其实是一片被云遮盖的山。

“这里看不见，其实那里是一片雪山。”对面的老头在窗户一块上画着圈儿“黑山白雪的，非常漂亮。”

一听雪山龙一来了兴致，想多交流几句奈何英语太烂。两人乱比划着手语加肢体交流，老头还献宝似地从包里拿出几张照片，其中有张就和刚才的风景很像，所不同的就是背景是一片之前看不到、被云层遮盖的雪山。

老头又高又胖，从行李架上取包和放回去对于他都是一次幅度不小的运动，这让龙一对他怎样上山产生了强烈了好奇。

老头呵呵说，其实他是陪老伴来的。

老头一脸好笑地对着小龙小声说：年轻时老太婆总想来这里，他一直在放她鸽子，放啊放啊就放到50岁了，老太婆怒了，每年都要他陪她来一次。

“真不错”龙一点头。

“其实吧……”老头子用英语一个词一个词地说“……其实她只是想有个人陪她去马丘比丘而已。”老头耸耸肩，露出一个既无奈又好笑的表情。

2011.6.10 to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

跟我一起爬上去吧，亚美利加的爱。  
跟我一起吻那秘密的石块。

在库斯科的时候JUDE给了谦马一本日语的旅游手册，扉页上就是聂鲁达《马丘比丘》的节选。

书有点历史了，有几页还有折痕，虽然上面写着[最新版]，几年前的最新。“别挑剔！”JUD没好气地说。

“我想想啊”谦马拿着书皱着眉头“日文的，这书难道是那个藤真诗音的？”

“是”JUDE点点头“难道还是我啊？”

“这么说……”谦马连忙将书放的远远地，阿弥陀佛状“这么说这个不就是遗物了？”

“遗你个头！！！！”JUDE一个飞脚过去。

行使了半程，龙一和老头做着跨越语言的交流，不知所以的谦马抱着手册恶补。

和户外运动爱好者龙一不同，谦马自认自己对地图什么的完全无感……一条路没认真走过十次，在他大脑里都不会有存档，倒是对扉页的诗很有感觉。

他没有问为什么JUDE没有把书给龙一而是给了他，他觉得或许是JUDE在嫌弃他的无知——可是，本来他就不是龙一、出于爱好来了这里。对于这个行程本身，他现下在这里，完全就是一件莫名其妙的事。

‘莫名其妙’这四个字串上脑海的时候，不禁抬头看了看车厢。

车厢里热闹非常，来自世界各地的人们操着不同的口音语言做着不同的事。有人拿着相机隔着玻璃车窗照相、有人在相互交换各自的纪念品、有人无视旁人地谈情、还有几个大约是过了半程兴奋衰败趴在小桌上睡觉……

蓝色的车厢、外面厚重的云层、仿佛向天而去的轨道，让谦马有种大家手拉手嘻嘻哈哈奔向天堂的错觉。

想到这，望着手上的书，他又不禁联想：几年前的某一天，下着雨，那个叫藤真诗音的女孩儿是不是也这样坐着火车，奔向她的天堂，然后再也没有回来。

那天的雨一定是气势磅礴，如同这里的山、这里的河、这里的云一般，这里的什么都是气势磅礴的。那气势磅礴的雨下了一整夜又下到第二天。她冒着雨赶上了火车。火车上依旧人头攒动，雨水打着车玻璃，迷迷茫茫一片看不到外面。她专门买了靠近车窗的票，于是这样的雨水让她有点失望。

这样的想象，让谦马有种时空交错的异感，仿佛前面某个座位，会有一个女孩，站起来、转身、走向他们、嘴巴微张、像是要说什么……

突然打了个冷颤。

什么嘛！！谦马内心咆哮着。望了眼手里还拿着的书，冷汗再度袭来。什么嘛！果然是遗物啊！！遗物拿不得啊！！拿了会见鬼啊！！见鬼啊！！！！！

“哟，谦马你怎么了？见什么了？”

回神，扭头，谦马看到龙一一脸惊恐地盯着他，那本见鬼的手册已经在龙一手里握着了。车已经进入一块谷底，窗外可以看见河岸的村庄，已经没有之前那种云层压抑的冷峻了。

谦马大脑当机三秒，回答道“太神奇了，我居然这样就睡着了。”

“唉？”

“还做梦了。”

“哟”听他这么说，龙一想是有了兴致“什么题材的。”

“鬼片！！”

“见鬼了？”

“恩。”

“那你继续睡吧”龙一握着手册向谦马脑袋上拍去“多见几个。”

“喂！这可一点都不好笑！！”挡下龙一扬下的手，谦马顺势夺过册子“此乃JUDE大姐头赐给我的神物，要是有半点损伤，她必将我分解之，到时候你想将我重新组装都困难。”

听他这么说，龙一瞬间一副八卦的表情，靠上去小声道“你们果然好上了。”

“好你个头！”谦马连忙推开龙一，怜悯道“我看你是最近欲求不满脑袋里开始想这种话题了，忍忍啊乖，等回日本我一次介绍一打妹子给你，让你荷尔蒙从此绝迹半年。”

“得了吧，你认识的能被称作‘妹子’的都没一打、打个对折都困难”龙一摊手“说起来我是要关心一下你这个问题了。”

“晚了”谦马转而痛苦状，埋着头扑在龙一肩膀上“你现在才想起关心我，我已经步入歧途了。”

“好了好了~~”这样的话题再继续下去就还真要‘步入歧途’了，龙一想着怎样岔开话题，瞟了一眼窗外，连忙拉着谦马看着窗外转换话题。

“看，有人在上面骑山地车！”龙一指着窗外山上那个小点点。

“哇，天是蓝色，云是白的，山是绿的，人是红的——穿的这么红还真有英军风范。”谦马的吐槽像是停不下来了，连他自己都觉得今天思维真开阔。

不管他自娱自乐似的思维开阔，龙一努力将话题拉回“这段貌似是印加古道，徒步游的路线就是这个。”

“哦！”谦马表示配合他拉回话题的决心，也伸过头去看着“……龙一，那个是什么？”

“唉？”

“这个……”从来没有过的惊恐涌上龙一心头，谦马还不知道怎么了，只看着他。

“泥石流！！！前面发生泥石流了！！！”突然前面一名东方摸样的游客大喊起来，用的是英语，谦马没听懂，但是他看到转头看到刚才还在骑着山地车的人瞬间被像是从天而降的泥石吞噬无影踪，瞬间明白了过来。

“龙……龙一”之前还自诩思维开阔的谦马发现自己舌头都打颤了。他抓了抓龙一的肩膀，发现他也抖得厉害。

“把……先把物品架上的包拿下来。”龙一定了定心开口道。

“哦！”谦马坐在靠近走道的座位，连忙起身去拿架子上的包。他们本身带的东西不多，一人一个小包，那些带着大量物品的乘客已经乱成一团了，地上都是滚着登山包。

好不容易把龙一的包扔给龙一，谦马的手刚抓到自己背包的带子，突然火车一个急刹，谦马余光瞟到旁边物品架上一个大箱子向着自己方向砸来，他想躲开，但是惯性太大，一瞬间，就这么一瞬间箱子直直地砸向身体来不及反应过来的谦马头上，连叫声都来不及，一只手还抓着背包的谦马就这么拖着包滚到了走道上。

“谦马！”龙一扑上来把他从走道上拖回座位。之前刹车的时候龙一刚好抱着背包，惯性把他撞到桌子上的时候背包在中间为他做了缓冲，并没有受到什么伤害，就是胸口有点儿麻。回过神的时候就看到谦马在走道一堆滚着的包堆里。

过道已经开始混乱了、应该说整个车厢已经开始混乱了。刹车后车厢刚平稳，就看见好些人拿出手机开始打电话。这个车厢里大部分是一个旅游团的，几个团员围着导游。车厢广播这时也响了起来，但是龙一和谦马都听不懂，只听见好些游客“啊呜！！！”地抱头痛苦的表情，想必也不是什么好事。

车厢里的灯突然都暗了下来，只留下车道上惨白惨白的应急灯，车厢里更加混乱了，龙一把两人的背包弄好，如果要滞留的话这里面可都是他们救命的物质。

车厢里很暗，龙一让谦马靠着车窗查看伤势。谦马的眉骨撞出血了，半张脸都是血，等擦完了发现不但是皮外伤、而是一个竖着几乎切开眉毛那么长的伤口，幸运的是没有伤着眼睛，还真的就差那么一点点。

“对……对不起，我不应该让你站起来拿东西的”看着谦马的伤势龙一痛恨自己刚才一时情急下的错误判断，而且还是这么低级的！

龙一以为就这么一个伤口，等他处理好这个的时候发现谦马靠着的背包一边全是血痕，而且这时谦马的后脖子又开始淌血，完全就是淌似的，沿着后脖子一直流到衣服里。

“谦马!”龙一喊道“把头抬起来，让我看看你后面。”

谦马也是混混沌沌的了，过了几秒都没反应过来，龙一等不及他回魂，自己拔开他后发，发现右边头发全是血。这样的血量不是之前那个伤口的，龙一知道谦马脑袋上绝对还有一个伤口，但是都是头发不好找，又暗，他只得对谦马说道“谦马，你脑袋上还有个伤口，你有没有感觉。”

谦马摇摇头，这时候伤口还处于神经麻木状态，他自己一点痛感都没有，反正他没有感觉，一点痛的感觉都没有。

龙一不敢下手，让谦马自己摸摸。谦马一点点摸着自己的脑袋。很奇怪的感觉，摸着自己的脑袋、自己的头发、然后寻找一个洞——证明你脑袋破了——这种感觉真虐人。

但谦马还是不一会找到了，真摸到的时候他突然想飙泪。神经的麻痹让他目前还没痛感，但是想到头上有了两个很大的口子，这样的打击让他一时又处于神游状态。

常年的户外运动让龙一的背包里不缺急救包。谦马虽然神游了、他神智还是很清醒的。这样的伤虽然死不了人，但拖下去也不是好事。他帮谦马用绷带包扎起来，包了半个脑袋。

“先……这样，下山后马上缝针”龙一的手上已经全部是血了。

看着龙一手上的血、想着是自己脑袋上的，谦马想着自己会不会在快三十岁的时候患上恐血症。

“不会有事吧……”谦马望天混乱的走道。

“应该不会吧……”龙一把谦马靠着车窗半躺着，座位狭窄，让谦马的脚搭到了他身上。

说实话，龙一还没那种绝望的想法，这么大一车人、路上还有那么多人、加起来绝对有几千人，政府方面是绝对会有救援来的，现在看的就是救援什么时候到。他担心谦马的伤情，现在的形势容不得他们徒步出去、这样只会更加危险，只能等在车厢里。

只要没有泥石流把火车埋了、火车滚下山了……这里还是安全的。更何况现在有列车员开始巡视，把每个车厢老人、小孩、受伤人员登记了下来。龙一帮谦马做了登记，语言不通还是在另  
一个游客的帮助下完成的。列车员示意要是有救援来，将会首先带登记的人员离开。

窗外又开始下起了雨，这绝对不是好事，车厢里也比之前安静了许多。看着窗外之前还有人行走的古道，现在已经被泥石掩盖，还有断断续续地石子从上山滚下落进河里……

刚才帮他翻译的游客提醒了龙一，他们是背包客、不是团客，救援的话绝对是最后一批带走的人。马丘比丘大的泥石流几年都有一次，往往都是握着美元的团客先撤走。

谦马能走的话，他就放了一大半的心。谦马不像他，他有户外生存的经验，最重要的是这一次旅行谦马纯粹是被拉下水的，要是谦马有一点事儿，这是他绝对无法接受的。

谦马不愿靠着车窗，挪着身子靠上坐位靠背，还是觉得的这样踏实。每个车厢只有一盏应急灯还亮着了，外面的厚重的云层和雨水，让车厢更加昏暗。

“龙一”昏暗中谦马的声音也像是从很远处传来，龙一靠着座背侧着头看向他“怎么？”

谦马也侧过脸，一只手握上了龙一的左手，将龙一的左手靠向车窗，手心面着玻璃外暗淡的自然光，就这么侧着面看着。

“龙一”谦马握着龙一的手，用一种放心的笑容面着他“龙一你生命线好长啊。”

龙一愣了愣，转而也笑了起来。由着谦马就这么一直握着自己的手，靠着座背闭上了眼睛。闭上眼睛的时候脑海里突然出现了一片札幌的向日葵，和库斯科的向日葵完全不同。阳光很灿烂、向日葵很灿烂，有个笨蛋逆着光在向日葵地里窜来窜去，只看得到他的背影，高高大大的。

笨蛋橘庆太。——情不自禁骂了出来，无声的。

龙一被自己下意思说出的话语惊醒，睁大了眼睛，望着昏暗的车厢，压制着突然冒出的、泪流满面的冲动。

2011.6.22 to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

東京。

秀香的飛機清早到的成田機場，涼平凌晨四點就開始在機場等著了。小瑩想媽媽想得在機場哭了半小時，魔王望著時鐘讀秒讀了半小時。

等一家四口回到東京的家的時候，清晨的太陽剛升起。安頓好一個晚上沒睡的小瑩和坐了十多個小時飛機的四季，涼平和秀香才恢復好久沒有的清晨二人世界。

料理台旁秀香繫著圍裙做早飯，涼平開著電視在餐桌旁看早新聞。這樣的日子魔王想得快瘋了，這段時間他幾次差點死於自己的鍋鏟下。

家裡還是要有個女人的——看著秀香的背影涼平再次點頭表示贊成。

“現在插播一條最新消息……”

剛才還語氣輕鬆的女主播換了一副嚴肅的語氣，涼平下意思地轉過身看著電視。

“3小時前位於秘魯著名旅遊景點馬丘比丘周圍地區發生山體滑坡，目前尚未具體人員傷亡報告。本次山體滑坡是由於當地近日暴雨造成。據秘魯庫斯科當地旅遊部門資料顯示，本次山體滑坡事發時馬丘比丘旅遊景點滯留旅客2000人，其中包括一輛開向山下溫泉鎮的火車……”

“又泥石流了？”秀香放下手中的鍋鏟擦著手走過來看著電視。

涼平看看電視，看看時鐘，抬頭問向秀香“今天幾號？”

“唉？今天14號的早晨啊”秀香說“你就忘記了啊。”

“14號啊……”涼平皺了皺眉頭“按這個時間，龍一應該還在秘魯的庫斯科。”

“唉？！”聽這麼一說，秀香抿著嘴道“要是還在庫斯科市的話，應該沒什麼問題……”

涼平連忙拿起沙發邊的電話，按著號碼“……手機打不通。”

“等一會兒吧，是不是那裡通訊出了問題……等一會看看龍一君應該會有電話來的”秀香連忙安慰到。

涼平嘆了口氣“我打電話給慶太吧，看看他有沒有什麼其他聯繫方式……”

阿爾勒。

補了兩天的戲，明天就可以回日本了。劇組來個了‘半程殺青酒’，一群人在阿爾勒的酒屋終於有機會集體開喝。

酒屋是日本人開的，找了大半天才找到這麼個地方。那種浪漫法餐館泡泡妞還可以，一群人狂歡的話還是要到酒屋。喝到半夜老闆也沒趕人，後來還加入了他們一起醉顛醉顛。

本來不喝酒的慶太都被灌了幾杯。幾輪下來趁亂爬出了酒席，還是榻榻米好，好挪動。

坐在一旁看著其他人還在灌來灌去，無關自己的時候還是很嗨的。這時一杯橘子汁送到了自己面前，心想是哪個好人喲，一看是須賀杏奈。

小姑娘未成年當然也沒人去灌酒，自己抱著一杯橘子汁用吸管喝著，另外一杯遞上來“橘桑~洗洗胃~~~~”

剛剛在酒席初，杏奈一口一個‘慶太君’讓眾人眾呼‘沒大沒小’，另外幾個玩得好的女演員還一個勁地說兩人是不是假戲真做了什麼什麼的……小姑娘當場表示從此洗心革面，以正確的年齡差對待橘慶太先生。

“橘桑~~”小姑娘用著那故意裝嗲的聲音說道“橘桑你手機響了好久了~~~”

橘慶太很開心自己之前喝了點酒，他居然扛住了杏奈的惡搞。甩開吸管一口氣把橘子汁喝完，挪回好不容易爬出來的座位。

手機還在響著，只能說這裡太嘈雜。慶太從衣袋裏撈出手機一看顯示姓名，居然是涼平的。

迅速馬上接電話，這就是十多年練出來的反應。

“千葉先生！你居然會捨得打國際電話！！你發了嗎？！”響了這麼久沒接電話那邊的魔王按習性已經魔化了，慶太連忙先貧嘴一下，緩和魔化效果。

“你喝酒了？”那邊進入卻狀態很快。

慶太習慣性內心恐懼一級“喝……喝了一點。今天這邊的戲完了，明後天就回日本，大家慶祝慶祝。”

“……”那邊沉默了一會“新聞說秘魯庫斯科那邊泥石流了，不知道龍一怎樣，你能聯繫到他嗎？”

“手機……”

“打不通，你有什麼其他聯繫方式嗎？”

“打不通？！”慶太是用吼的重複這三個字的，驚地旁邊的人不解地都望向他，慶太連忙一邊道歉一邊再次挪向角落“……我想到了，我這裡有個電話，是龍一前段時間剛到那裡時叫人發郵件給我、對方在郵箱裡留下了電話。”

“那邊的？”

“當地的手機，不是龍一的，是那位發郵件的人的……但是龍一既然把我的郵箱都給他來發郵件了、他還留下電話，應該是他在那邊的朋友。”

“那你試試能不能聯繫上”涼平鬆了一口氣的樣子，轉而說道“聯繫上了有消息馬上告訴我。”

“恩。”慶太抿著嘴，點頭“那我先掛電話，現在馬上去聯繫。”

庫斯科。

房間里拉著窗簾，很暗，只有電腦屏幕發出的光。屏幕上三個男孩蹦跳著的男孩，在絢麗的舞檯燈光下肆意地揮灑著青春。

穿著簡單的T恤、背著吉他、過肩的頭髮紮成馬尾、腳踏著音響、嘶聲裂吼、鏡頭攝像背面的時候，那指著天空的領者風範……

這場LIVE的影碟裡，給足了龍一的特寫，屬於十八歲的青春，連驕傲、都那麼器宇軒昂。

JUDE想，要是是她在十八歲的時候看到，她是否也會喜歡上這個男孩——一種不成熟的激情。

轉身，看著地上躺著的電視遙控器。後蓋已經翻開，一個電池滾落到茶几下。

中午時候想著晚點龍一他們要從馬丘比丘回來、之後又要回日本，準備好好犒勞一翻。在超市買東西時卻看見這樣的新聞……

她承認或許她過於敏感。馬丘比丘近幾年或大或小的泥石流都沒斷過，真出大事的沒幾次。

敏感……

幾年前詩音那次，她也是飛奔回家。詩音電話一直打不通，她守在電視機前，看著救援行動的直播。

三天裡，手機都沒有來自詩音的消息。

第四天，清早，像前幾天一樣打開電視，畫面上是一具被從泥石裡挖出來的屍體，鏡頭刻意避免屍體的臉部，但從那已經污濁的服飾上她看出來了，這個隨後被裝進裹尸袋的就是藤真詩音。

地點是在馬丘比丘下面的溫泉鎮，離馬丘比丘最近的小鎮，從這裡下火車，坐巴士上山的中轉點。

命運從來不吝嗇給予‘巧合’，JUDE看著電腦屏幕，摸著滑鼠的手顫抖著。

這次，她不敢開電視機了。

手機放在口袋裏，調了音樂加震動。

屏幕裡，那個RYUICHI的SOLO即將結束，橘色的光照亮了全場，就在這時，突然‘咔——’一聲從主機傳來。

‘啪——啪——’畫面定格著，音樂聲也斷了，只剩下光驅刺耳的聲音。JUDE迅速將碟片取出，一切又恢復安靜。

這麼幾年，不算好的保存條件，碟片已經放不起了。

光碟被重新放回碟盒裡，扣好。看著封面那意氣風發的少年，JUDE不禁隔著布、摸了摸口袋裏的手機。

一絲振動的感覺。

“！”

振動比音樂要先響，那一絲振動的感覺轉而變成了得瑟的音樂聲，JUDE連忙將手機從口袋裏取出，她聽見了自己厚重的呼吸聲，還有心跳聲。

“喂……”不知為何，接起時，她發現她的聲音無比柔和。就像在對著一個甜睡的孩子，喚醒他的午睡。

對方停了一會兒，一片空白音。JUDE心裡一跳，吼道“龍一君！是你嗎？！”

這一聲吼叫大概起了作用，那邊馬上有了反應。JUDE發現，這不是龍一的聲音，也不是謙馬的。

JUDE吸了口氣，轉而用西班牙語“你好，哪位？”

那邊還是模模糊糊，JUDE連問了幾遍都沒反應。

她不知道這是什麼電話，要是平時早就甩開手掛了。但是現在雖然電話裡的聲響不是龍一他們，怕就是其他人或者救援人員在和她聯繫。於是JUDE就這麼一直拿著電話，也不敢隨便動作。

過了差不多一分鐘，那邊終於有了反應。說出來的第一句話，JUDE就很想揍人。

“嗯……你好……”是個男性的聲音，怎麼奉承都應該算蹩腳的英語“你好，你能說日語嗎？”

“……能，請問你哪位？”聽到這JUDE大概也成猜出七八分，這個電話應該是日本那邊打來的，和龍一或謙馬相關的人打來的。看來這次事故已經全球播報出去了。

“我是緒方龍一在日本的朋友”對方停了停，像是擔心JUDE的日語水平，用一種很慢的語速說道“聽說那邊發生了泥石流，我聯繫不到他，請問你有他的消息嗎？”

雖然語速很慢，但對方急切的呼吸聲通過話筒，連她都可以清楚聽。她思考著該怎樣和對方表述，想了一會兒還是覺得直話直說最明晰“他今天清早去馬丘比丘了，現在我也聯繫不到他。”

“馬丘比丘？！”

“是的，馬丘比丘”JUDE說道“看時間應該在路上……”

那邊又是一會空白音，然後像是小心翼翼的聲音詢問道“那一路，挺安全的吧？”

“……”一種不耐煩的情緒湧上JUDE心頭，連她自己也說不清為什麼“不知道。”

“有消息我會馬上通知你的”她想大概是她猜到他是誰了，一旦知道是誰，她發現她內心莫名升起一種煩念“你留個聯繫電話吧，慶太君。”

“唉?”直接說出對方的名字讓他吃驚不小，但這種吃驚並沒有持續多久“我明天飛機回日本，要是關機的話，就是我在飛機上”馬上又補充道“你可以發短信給我！”

“知道了”JUDE點點頭，突然一種報復性的心理閃現，她盯著光碟封面、像是有意無意的說道“一旦有緒方龍一和宮奧謙馬的消息，我會第一時間告知你的，橘慶太先生。”

2011.6.27 to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

十分钟前终于有消息，政府将派救援飞机施行救援。小孩、老人和伤员可以优先离开。

从温泉镇下来的几位救援人员将火车里的旅客安排转移到预定的空旷地带。还好火车当时离温泉镇没有多少距离了，越过那段因山体滑落、轨道一半悬在半空的路段，基本上也没出什么太大的乱子。

眉骨上的伤已经开始红肿，谦马左眼逐渐向一条缝发展，先前因为麻木感觉不到的疼痛也涌了上来。谦马有点不敢想象自己现在的样子，以前打架也没这么惨的。

“龙一，我眼睛现在怎样了？”谦马扯扯扶着他走路的龙一“惨不？”

一车人沿着铁道转移，路上人挺多，听他这么一问龙一把谦马拉到旁边避开人流，向着光，掀开眉骨那块纱布一角，凑上去仔细给看了一遍。

“怎样？”谦马很紧张“我感觉越来越看不清东西了，是不是越来越肿了？”

“你还是尽量不要睁开眼睛了”龙一看完后将胶布重新贴回“闭着吧。”

“啊……”这样回答等于说‘很糟糕’，谦马想皱眉头，发现现在更本皱不起，于是只得郁闷地说“现在怎么闭眼睛嘛，在赶路啊。”

“我背你走吧”龙一放下背后的背包。

“唉？”谦马艰难地抬起脑袋用那独眼望着小龙。小龙放下背包脱下了穿在外面的户外冲锋衣，冲锋衣质量很好很保暖很防水，比谦马身上这件运动兜帽衫好多了。龙一把外衣兜帽套在谦马脑袋上，衣服顺着搭下“现在虽然没有下雨，还是罩着你那脑袋好。”

脱了外衣的龙一里面就穿着一件背心T恤，这几天住在一起生活在一堆还没什么感觉，今天这么一折腾，谦马怎觉得……龙一确实又黑许多、壮了许多。

刚认识时两人原本差不多的体型，然后龙一像是向着w-inds.的主唱体格道路一路奔去。加上他本来就喜欢户外运动，这几年下来体格与经验正比地增长着。如今，当安第斯成为背景的时候，这样的龙一，实实在在如《老鹰之歌》里那般……

我愿航行到远方  
像来了又去的天鹅  
一个人如果被束缚在地上  
他会向世界发出最悲伤的声音

“要是觉得难看，戴墨镜吧。”

谦马神游拉回，独眼瞟见龙一从背包里翻出一个眼镜盒，里面是一副墨镜“我之前还想没机会用挺可惜的。”

龙一帮谦马把墨镜架好，别了别头发到耳后“恩，挺帅的。”

“兜帽、墨镜”谦马联想着自己现在的样子“我这是成明星了还是成变态了？”

“帅呆了，我都忍不住想采访你了。”

说罢龙一将自己的背包反背到自己胸前，还好这次是轻装上阵，这种时候负重太多就真的成了负担了。弄好自己这边，龙一半蹲下“上来吧。”

扭捏无意义，不如就这么受着。谦马蹦跶上了龙一背，龙一双手一托“哈！”起身给背了上来，还抖了两抖，调整了一会谦马屁股的位置。

“怎样？”龙一在前面问道。

“舒适度不太高。”谦马抬抬墨镜。

“那就得了。”

这么一折腾，两人从原来健壮先前部队落到了残弱小尾巴，现在背上又有一人，更加跑不快，于是就真成了老弱病残队伍里的了。

被背在身后，突然有了看风景的心情。睁着一只眼睛、还隔着一副墨镜，虽然这样谦马还是感觉到，这一路壮阔的风景甚好。

如果就这样一直爬上山，爬到马丘比丘，穿越云林、走过梯田谷底……迎着日出站在那座千年石头之城的一畔……无须言语，绝对泪流满面。

只可惜，这次看来没希望了。

谦马看着前面龙一的脑袋顶。龙一没能像他那样还东瞧西瞧，手臂搭在他脖子下使得他的头抬起有点艰难。谦马想挪挪身体的位置让龙一能好受些，但两人硬件摆在那里怎样都不会成为多轻松的事。

更何况一路还是上坡。两人的脸靠的很近，谦马已经能听到龙一逐渐变重的喘气声了。

他突然想起，貌似他忘了，这里本来就是高海拔地区——而他们现在在高海拔地区的山上、上坡、还背着人。

‘背着人’……他想起w-inds.memories的一张图片，《十六夜的月》，橘庆太背着绪方龙一，轻松无比。那时他还嘲笑龙一一副小媳妇的样儿，现在想着，想着……他发现他居然有点羡慕橘庆太。

这么想着，一阵飞机螺旋桨运动的声音从天传来，路上的众人都停下来抬头望向天空，“救援机！！”

浓雾散开，温泉镇已近在眼前。

小小的温泉镇这时满是人。转移来的游客、救援人员、当地居民……一些先到的游客中的老人、小孩和伤员被转移到一架救援机上，还有一些举着美金的。

随着游客大部队的到来，场面也逐渐混乱。

果然如火车上那小伙子说言，背包客被落在了最后。团客有旅行社来接待了，而且团客不怕花美金，举着美金就这么上了飞机。

龙一玩笑地说要不要收收身上还有多少美金，结果是挺悲剧的。唯一让他安心的是谦马被安排上了下一班医院派来的救援机，直达医院救治。

记下了医院的名称、地址和电话号码。龙一怕谦马语言不通，留下JUDE的电话给他，让他一旦有通讯方式后尽快和她联系。

“回到库斯科后你马上和她联系”龙一说“我这边大概晚几天就也回去了。”

“你少来！”谦马抓着龙一“要走一起走，要留一起留！”

“你才少来呢！”龙一瞪了眼谦马，指着他那肿得彻底一条线了的眼睛“你想毁容吗？”

“反正这是你干的！就算毁容了也是你负责！”谦马说“龙一，我知道这一路我都在拖累你。我不想一有什么事，就自己先跑。”

“知道在拖累我就好”龙一捏着谦马没有事的右边脸“要是你不走，那才是真拖累我。”

“龙一……”

“我们已经和JUDE失去联系一天了，再一个小时这里也天黑了，到时更加麻烦”龙一抱着谦马拍着他的背“你先回库斯科，让JUDE知道我们都安全，然后让她联系日本那边，想必日本那边的家人已经热锅上的蚂蚁了。”

“你是在怕庆太担心吗？”谦马说的很小声，龙一就这抱着他的姿势“我当然怕庆太担心。我  
也怕凉平担心，更怕老爸老妈老姐担心……就像要是我今天一个人在这里、而你在日本的话，  
我相信你也会担心，而我，也会怕你担心。”

“……”谦马闭上了眼睛，叹道“我知道了，龙一，回到库斯科后我会尽快和他们取得联系的。”

龙一别着谦马的脸，一个大大的笑容“这才对。”

“你自己也要保重”谦马脱下挂在身上的冲锋衣“这里晚上冷。”

“你留着吧”龙一把衣服重新给谦马穿上“这里有旅馆，不会太糟糕的。”

“看着情况还不糟糕吗？”谦马苦笑道“别争了，你要是有什么三长两短，JUDE姐会把我解体的，到时你想重组都困难。”

听他这么说，龙一不禁笑了起来“好。”

谦马很幸运，那时当天最后一班救援机了。这里的环境不适合夜晚救助，剩下的人就都留在温泉镇，小小的温泉镇、道路上两边都坐满了人。

小镇商店里食物和饮水的价格涨了好几倍，还只收美金。还好龙一包里有一些吃的，谦马把自己那份也留下来了。

冲锋衣在这时发挥了极大的效果，在这样的夜里，也不会太冷。龙一合着衣服枕着背包躺在一处水泥地上，旁边是其他背包客堆砌的火堆，受潮的柴火噗噗地烧着，冒出滚滚的烟。

冒出的烟向着天空散去，龙一就这么躺着看着天。

很近的感觉。

比在库斯科看到的天空，还要近、还要净。

天空，山峦，云层，云林，全部合在了一起，不分彼此、也分不出彼此。

没有星星，就这么纯粹的钴蓝色。仿佛被罩在了一个钴蓝色的罩子里。

这时，龙一觉得，马丘比丘离自己很近。

而他，终于还是独自一人。

2011.7.2 to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

12：43分，飛機安全降落在成田機場。

謙馬的頭上本來是扎著臨走前在庫斯科的醫院扎的繃帶，但這麼一路飛來，繃帶早已不成形了。線還沒拆，但基本已經結痂，空姐用飛機上應急箱的繃帶和藥水做了簡易清理包紮過後，雙方協商下飛機後直接讓謙馬走特殊通道，快速過安檢和海關，避免不必要的二次創傷。

這樣一來，所有的託運行李就讓龍一去取了。飛機上乘客挺多、這樣的航班又基本都是大包小包一大推，等了很久傳送口都沒出行李。看著這麼多等待的人，龍一靠著手推車坐到了一邊，拿出手機給JUDE發了一條報平安的郵件。

JUDE從親自開車將他們從庫斯科送到利馬，上飛機前萬般叮囑：小子、飛機只要著地你就給我發郵件過來，不然我饒不了你。

行李裡還有一大箱JUDE送的‘紀念品’，當時龍一坐著救援機一從溫泉鎮回來，原本想是等謙馬的傷拆線後再走，但當時泥石流周邊市鎮民生處於暫時性混亂狀態，大使館也有意讓日本遊客儘快回國。但陷入混亂的當地相關部門作為有限，最後才在JUDE相熟的旅遊公司那混上了兩張剩餘的票。

一個剛從災區回來的人、加上一個扎著繃帶的人，鬧騰了這麼久才萎靡地回到JUDE家，更杯具的消息也來了，他們，買完機票還就……真沒錢了。

所以最後，能證明他們來過庫斯科的紀念品大採購，就是在JUDE的資助下完成的。

謙馬熱淚盈眶表示回日本後一定努力打工還清負債，JUDE握著他的手表示不怕不怕，你還不清的話我會去日本找你算賬的。

那一大箱子在傳送帶上異常顯眼，剛從傳送口出來龍一就瞟見了。顯眼得不禁想笑，一個大大的封口橘色硬紙箱，四面還是一排一排向日葵簡筆畫。兩人的隨身、託運行李加上這個大箱子，一台推車放這些顯得空閒有限，倒騰了好一會兒，龍一才推著行李走去安檢處。

而那邊，謙馬已經在工作人員的帶領下，快速過完安檢、海關，站到了‘到達口’牌子下。

隔著半身高的隔離欄杆、隔著熙熙嚷嚷的人群……他看到人群中橘慶太站在外面。

高高的個兒，異常顯眼，還好死不死地站在第一排。

躲也躲不掉。

“龍一等下出來，我是走特殊通道的。”

謙馬覺得現在真是詭異。他、和橘慶太，兩個人坐在面對著出口的長椅上，聊天。

在庫斯科從醫院出來之後，JUDE將他接回家。他清楚地記得龍一說過，要他幫他聯繫日本的家人和朋友。但是他怎麼也想不起、或者說他才突然想起，他居然沒有龍一家人的電話。

他不知道龍一家人的電話、也不知道橘慶太的電話。

然後就是JUDE拿出了慶太的手機號。

“這個……謝謝你的電話。”

“喲？”

“那天我口氣有點惡劣……對不起。”

慶太如此認真的道歉，讓謙馬一時更覺詭異。他突然後悔怎麼自己這麼早就出來，按照一般安檢和海關的時間、再加上拿行李，等龍一出來起碼要半小時後。而他要和這個人在這裡坐！半！小！時！……嗎？

“因為一直聽說你和龍一在一起，所以當聽到你先回來了但把龍一留在那裡，我……突然有點氣憤。”

大哥！看我的傷！我的傷！！那天被你這話氣得縫口開裂啊喂！！謙馬淚流滿面雙手指頭，瞪著沒事的一隻眼睛望慶太“而且！！不是我把他留在那裡……”

“……是他把我甩了，是他半路把我扔了”謙馬耷拉著腦袋，嘆氣。

大中午的，接機大廳人聲鼎沸。不斷地響著播報員無機質的聲音、舉著牌子的接客員、拿著鮮花的情人、清點人數的導遊、許久不見的招呼……接機廳不像候機廳，這裡再大的嬉鬧也是來也沖衝去也沖沖。如果說候機大廳總在上演等待起飛的離別傷感；這裡，更多則是回歸的興奮，但也只是短短一瞬。每個人都盼望著快點離開這，回家。

謙馬靜靜地坐在長椅上，看著出口處的一幕幕。思緒飄到不久前，他一個人去利馬，站在出口處的心情。

一段短暫的甬道，出口之後，就是一張張陌生民族的臉、穿著陌生的服飾、與日本完全顛倒的季節、不明所以的語言、和不知道路在何方的迷茫。

那一瞬間突然內心一擊‘我在這裡幹什麼’！那一瞬間謙馬覺得自己異常好笑。自顧自地跟著來到一個陌生的地方，簡直就是變態！！

“JUDE說，最開始她遇見我的時候，以為我是‘KEITA’”謙馬望了眼慶太，繼續說道“她說她留下了電話給你，但是你一直沒和她聯繫過。”

“她說當時她覺得這個叫KEITA的人很夠意思，說來就來了。直到她帶我去找到龍一，啊，那時龍一在村裡。她聽見龍一叫我謙馬，才發現眼前這個人不是‘KEITA’，是‘KENMA’。”

謙馬頓了頓“很失望的感覺——我是說從他們身上都感覺到一股‘很失望’的感覺。”

13：25分，海關在龍一護照上蓋下大印。

往前再走50米，一個轉彎，就算真正回到日本了。

東京。

地球轉了一個圈、他們轉了一個圈、最後，又都回到了日本、回到了東京。

就如同樹木的年輪，隨著年紀的增長都會有著新的起點，從新的起點起步新一輪的命運。每次都以為自己繞得夠遠了、但最後回過頭來，才發現其實一直繞著的是最初的點、最初的命運。

故事最開始所有人都各奔東西、故事最後所有人都回到原點。

推著推車，心臟突然猛烈跳動。

就像……13歲第一次從札幌來到東京。

“讓自己、讓對方，不要有機會說‘為時已晚’。”

“唉？”謙馬看著終於說話而不是撥弄手指的橘慶太。

“龍一……很討厭‘為時已晚’”慶太突然站起來，對著謙馬笑道“最終還是差了一步不是嗎？馬丘比丘，並沒有‘為時已晚’。”

“謙馬”慶太向出口處望瞭望，轉而對著謙馬繼續說道“謝謝你在秘魯對龍一的幫助，沒有誰是能會‘被’一直‘失望’的，JUDE和龍一為你的到來終究還是開心的。龍一以前說過，‘幫謙馬實現自己的夢想’、他說過‘和慶太一起去實現w-inds.的夢想’，而現在……剩下的就是‘緒方龍一’的夢想。”

謙馬愣在那裡，看著慶太一個轉身用跑的、跑進了前面出口處的人群。謙馬想到了什麼，但也只能懊惱傷了一隻眼，視力悲劇，就只能這麼眼睜睜地讓這個小子得便宜。

一個只有這個小子才會得意的便宜。

慶太直衝衝跑到出口處，站在出口那唯一一條可通行的口道外，裡面那個人拖著行李車走了出來，大概行李太多車子不穩，走了一會兒他停了停，蹲下去解開被輪子卡住的繩子。

就在自己眼皮底下卻還在被耗時間，慶太感覺自己心臟都要跳出嗓子了。

終於，那人推著車走近，那人也像是發現了自己，愣了愣，卻還是繼續推著車，眼睛直直地望著他。

龍一聽著自己的心跳，推著車，彷彿每一步、都伴著心臟跳動的頻率。他想起13歲的時候第一次來到東京看到的第一個人，他想起了，看到的第一個人……

是慶太。

13歲的橘慶太站在等候著的保姆車旁，看著同樣13歲的龍一，撅著嘴嘀咕道：怎麼和這種頭髮像雷劈過的人成隊友。

而現在，他眼前，又出現了同一個傢伙——和十幾年前長相差異非常大、身材什麼也完全不像一個人的……那個傢伙。

像一堵牆樣立在出口處。

他說過，他是龍一的紅燈，唯一能讓龍一停下腳步的人。

可現在，卻完全停不下腳步，龍一隻覺得腿像是自己在走，向著那傢伙方向走，眼睛無法移開、腿也無法移開……

直到，被落入一個緊緊的擁抱。

“我……不喜歡爬山。”彎著腰，慶太的氣息從耳邊傳來，意外的，卻是彆扭的語氣。

龍一想轉過身，卻發現慶太摟得實在太緊，卡在肩膀那，動彈不得。

肩膀有著刺刺的感覺，想必是那傢伙長出的鬍渣。慶太抬頭望著上方翻動著的飛機到岸牌，眯了眯眼。待張開時，手指已經插著龍一的髮絲，一點點撫摸著。

“但是，我會在山下等你。”

龍一被桎梏著的身體一驚，被慶太抱得更緊。

“一直等你。”

2011.8.15 the end.


End file.
